Isn't Someone Missing Me?
by jerbils11
Summary: After a week of constant fighting, Casey tells Derek that she wishes he was never born. When she wakes up to find her wish has come true, she instantly regrets it. When Derek comes back and no one remembers him, he and Casey must work together.Maybe Dasey
1. Chapter 1: Please, Please Forgive Me

Isn't Someone Missing Me

**Isn't Someone Missing Me?**

**Chapter One: Please, Please Forgive Me**

It had been a rough week in the McDonald/Venturi household. And the answer to their rough week could be said with two words: Derek and Casey. Their fighting had been horrible and non-stop. Every morning they were arguing about something, at school they ignored each other, and then as soon as they got home, something was brought up, and they would blow up at each other, and it wouldn't die down until one of them went to bed. Everyone in the house was stressed out, and they were all fed up with it. But, anytime anyone tried to talk to the teenagers, all they got were an earful. And it was after this week that the family was sitting down together at dinner, and Derek and Casey were miraculously quiet while they ate.

The rest of the family was enjoying the peace and quiet, one of the very rare times they had had it in a week. They didn't see the fact that Casey was silently glaring daggers at Derek as she ate, and they didn't notice that Derek seemed ticked off by something that he was stabbing everything on his plate, but eating nothing. So when they both excused themselves at the same time and then glared at each other, no one noticed anything. They just let them go, trying to keep the peace that they had longed for. As soon as the two reached the top of the stairs, they both tried to turn at the same time, and Derek's head hit the back of Casey's very hard. She groaned in pain, and turned to him, glaring at him so hard that her eyes could barely be seen.

"Oh, sorry, Case." Derek said, but his face gave him away; he was holding back his laughter, and his eyes were shining like they always were when something really gunny happened.

"Shut up, Derek!" she cried, keeping her voice low and she stomped away to her bedroom door.

"Quit being such a drama queen, it's not like it hurt so much." Derek said, following her, and leaning against her doorframe, grinning up at her from underneath his shaggy brown hair.

She had her hand on the door handle, but she kept her head down, took a deep breath, then looked up to meet his eyes, "Derek Venturi, I have never hated you more than I do right now. So, why don't you turn around, go into your room, and live your pathetic excuse for a life, alone. And leave me the heck alone!"

Derek, despite his better judgment, he looked shocked, "What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

Casey cleared her throat, "It's more like the fact that you exist. Ever since I moved in all you've done is treat my like crap, and maybe I'm just beginning to realize that I don't have to take it. Gosh, I can't wait until I don't have to live in the same house as you!"

Maybe she imagined it, but she saw something like hurt flash in his eyes. But when he then narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, she knew it was her imagination.

"Listen. If you hadn't come in here acting like you didn't belong here, that you were better than us, then I wouldn't have found so much pleasure in annoying you. I just liked seeing you so pissed off because I knew that you didn't want to be here in the first place, I was just playing the role of a 'brother' and welcoming you into the family. But then it became a sort of game. I act like a jerk, you act like a drama queen. That's just how it goes. Now, it looks like you took all of it too seriously and everything became a challenge, and everything I did, you had to one up, and I was the bad guy, and I was always in the wrong! I think if you really thought about it, I was just playing around, and you were the one with the problem!"

Casey's jaw dropped, "What about this whole week, Derek? It seemed like it was your whole goal to get me to this breaking point!"

Derek laughed, but it was a stressed laugh, "No, Casey, my goal this week was to make you laugh! I was tired of getting yelled at by you, and I thought, maybe, just maybe, if I did something right, you might take it the right way, and have some fun! But, no, I got crap!"

"Derek, why would you ever think that I would laugh at you putting twenty pounds of gummy worms in my locker?"

"Because, anyone else would have; and you would have laughed if someone besides me had done it! But, oh no, Derek did it, so it must have some cynical meaning behind it!"

Casey glared at Derek again and twisted the doorknob underneath her hand, "I wish you'd never been born! I HATE you!" and with that, she flung her door open, entered her room and slammed it in Derek's face, leaving him out in the hallway completely confused, and somewhat hurt.

--

It was three in the morning. Derek was sitting in front of the T.V with a blank look on his face. He was stuffing chips into his mouth and not even noticing. He was all alone, because everyone else had gone to sleep hours ago. He had tried to sleep, but Casey's words kept spinning around in his head. He never thought that he would take something she said to heart, but for some reason, the fact that she hated him and wished he had never been born, deeply troubled him.

He then decided to leave.

He didn't care if he would be in heaps of trouble when he returned, he didn't care about the consequences, he never really did, anyway. He shut the T.V off, ran over to the door, grabbed his jacket and quietly opened the front door. He glanced up at the stairs one last time, and then turned around and left the house.

It was freezing outside. It was April, but there was a cold-front, and it was causing Derek to shiver. He pulled his jacket closer to him, and began to walk down the sidewalk, leaving his house behind him. He had no clue where he was going; he just let his feet lead him.

An hour later, he was sitting in an abandoned playground. The monkey bars were rusted, the slide was closed up, and the 'castle' looked like termites had conquered a severe battle against the wood. It looked exactly like he felt. Useless. He couldn't remember the last time something someone said affected him this way. Especially something Casey said. It was as if he was going crazy. He tried to think back on the pranks he pulled on her. Everyone else seemed to find them funny, most people would laugh. Who couldn't laugh at all those gummy worms just sitting in your locker?

Of course, they did melt, and that probably did make it hard to clean; he could've offered to help, though he doubted she would have accepted it, it would have been nice to offer. He felt dumb. Here he was sitting an hour away from his house in an old playground, thinking about his step-sister. She was right; he did have a pathetic excuse for a life. He rubbed his face and looked up at the sky. Now there was a beautiful sight. All the stars could be seen clearly, because there were no lights around, and the moon was full and bright. It was amazing. He felt calmer just looking at it.

He wrapped his jacket even tighter around himself, and laid back onto the grass, looking up at the sky, and finally feeling at peace.

--

Back in the McDonald/Venturi residence; Edwin turned over in his sleep, groaning, and grabbing at a pillow that he knew had been beside him, but now was nowhere to be felt.

Marti reached in her sleep for her favorite stuffed duck that Derek had bought her for her birthday one year, but couldn't feel it. So, she yawned and then fell back asleep.

Lizzie opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't remember having a fan up there. She shrugged it off as seeing things in her sleep and rolled over to fall back into a nice sleep.

Nora and George felt as if they were floating. But they were asleep, and neither knew what the other was feeling, so they didn't wake up. But they did notice when they stopped and landed on a mattress that seemed very familiar.

Casey smiled in her sleep and felt great, but somehow felt like the room around her was smaller. But the thought was replaced by a really lovely dream, and soon she was back in her own peaceful sleep.

There was an odd noise coming from deep within the house, but everyone, asleep in their beds could not hear it. And just as the noise stopped, the sun rose, waking everyone up.

Everyone felt peacefully relaxed, and at ease from their sleep.

Until they heard Casey scream.


	2. Chapter 2: But I Won't Be Home Again

Chapter Two: But I Won't Be Home Again

**Chapter Two: But I Won't Be Home Again**

It wasn't her room. It was Lizzie's room. But it looked exactly like hers; just smaller. That's why she had screamed. Now, as everyone crowded around her, she realized that screaming had been a bit overdramatic, but still, it was quite a shock.

"Casey, darling, what's wrong?" Nora asked, sitting beside her on her bed. Lizzie and Edwin were at the foot of the bed, looking at her with eyebrows raised. Marti was in George's arms as he stood behind Nora watching.

"Why am I in Lizzie's room? I went to sleep in my room last night…" Casey sat up and looked around; all her stuff was in here. It was as if Lizzie had moved out of the room, and Casey had stayed. But that didn't happen, did it?

Nora looked confused, "Casey this has been your bedroom for almost two years now. Lizzie's room is upstairs in the attic, remember?"

Casey shook her head, "No. Edwin's room is in the attic!"

"No, sweetheart, Edwin's room is next to our room."

"Bu- but your room is in the basement!"

"The basement? Why on earth would anyone have a room down there?"

"Because Derek wouldn't let me have his room, and so you two moved down into the basement, and I got your room!" Casey explained, wondering why they were all playing this prank on her, and when Derek would come in and laugh at her for being so confused.

Nora felt Casey's head, "Are you sure you're alright?"

She pushed her mother's hand away, "I'll be fine when you guys stop this. Was this Derek's idea? Is he 'trying to make me laugh' again. Well it's not funny. It's stupid."

"Casey, who is this 'Derek' you keep talking about?" Nora asked.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Mom. I know I was mad at him last night, but that doesn't mean you can pretend like you don't know him."

"I don't know him, honey. Do you George?" Nora asked her husband, her forehead furrowed.

"Never heard of him." George said, seriously, "Lizzie, have you?"

"This is the first I've heard of a 'Derek'. Is he your new boyfriend, Case? If so, good, you needed to get over Max." Lizzie and Edwin shared a grin.

"Derek, my boyfriend…? Gross! Come on guys, stop pretending. Where is he?" Casey said, sitting up taller, and looking around, expecting him to jump out at any moment.

"Casey stop this now! We are tired of this little joke. Now, George and I are going to go make breakfast, I suggest you get ready for school."

Casey nodded and watched her family leave her room. She then got dressed quickly, planning to go into Derek's room and yell at him for pulling a prank so early in the morning. She went out her door and instinctively turned directly to the right, and found herself face to face with her old door. She sighed and went to the next door over, Derek's room. She didn't bother knocking, she was too mad. She stormed in and was about to begin yelling when she noticed something different about the room.

It wasn't covered in all the posters like it had been just yesterday. It was, although, covered in pictures. Of Edwin. Edwin and his friends. Edwin and Lizzie. Edwin and the family. Edwin, Marti, and George.

Weird. Derek must have worked all night to pull this off. Why was he trying so hard? This made her even madder. She turned to his bed, but was caught off guard when she saw the desk there instead. She looked around and spotted the bed across the room, by the window. It was Derek's old bed, but it was made. Derek _never_ made his bed.

Even weirder.

There was no one in the made bed, so she stormed out of the room and into Marti's. Thankfully that room was still the same, although Casey thought she saw less stuffed animals.

Marti was sitting in a corner, playing with a kangaroo and a giraffe, "Hi Casey."

"Hey Smarti."

"What did you call me?"

"Smarti. That's what Derek calls you all the time…"

Marti crinkled her nose, "Who's Derek. And why does he call me Smarti? That's dumb."

Casey's jaw dropped. She knew the rest of the family was good at keeping a straight face. But Marti could never keep a secret, especially about Derek. She was talking like she really didn't know him.

"Come on, Marti. The game's over. You can stop pretending you don't know who Derek is. We both know he's your big brother."

"OH! You mean Edwin. He doesn't call me Smarti either."

"No!" Casey was annoyed at how far Derek was making this go, "Marti! You have two brothers. One is Edwin, and then an older one, Derek."

Marti looked scared now, "No. I only have one brother."

Casey sighed angrily and left the room. She went to Lizzie's room to talk to her, but jumped back when she saw all her stuff in there. She let out a deep breath and tried to remember where her mother had said Lizzie's room was.

The attic. Casey smiled; they could never convert Edwin's room into Lizzie's last night as well. This was the place where she would be able to catch the prank. She ran up the stairs and threw open the door. Lizzie was sitting on her bed, her name spelled on the wall above her. It looked like her room. There was not a trace of Edwin's things anywhere.

"Hey, Case!" Lizzie said, smiling at her and setting the book she had been reading down.

"Hey, Liz. Why is your room up here? Why are you helping Derek with this prank?" Casey demanded, wanting the truth, and knowing Lizzie would give it to her.

Lizzie looked at her curiously, "My room's been up here since we moved in. And who's Derek? Come on, you can tell me!"

Casey shook her head; why were they all taking this so far?! "Liz! Stop, okay?! I'm tired of this. I know I wished Derek was never born, but he didn't need to react like this!"

Lizzie's eyes widened, "Casey. I think you need to go back to bed, you might have caught something. Something that makes you hallucinate and say crazy things…" she got off her bed and hurried over to her sister.

"URGH!" Casey cried and ran out of the room, leaving Lizzie standing by herself, thoroughly confused.

Casey ran downstairs to confront her mother, "Mom! I'm tired of this stupid prank! Just give it up!"

Nora looked over at her, a spatula in her hand, the other hand on the handle of a frying pan, "Casey, you need to give it up. You need to leave in a few minutes, I suggest you finish getting ready."

"Oh my gosh!"

Casey hurried over to the door to the basement and ran down the stairs.

"Casey, I thought you hated basements!" Nora called after her.

There was no way they could undo Nora and George's bedroom. They wouldn't do it. Casey flung the door open and turned on the light.

Her jaw dropped. They had. They had undone the bedroom. For a stupid prank? That was so unlike them. She left the dark and dank basement and hurried into the kitchen.

"Emily's waiting for you at the front door," George said as he sauntered into the kitchen, following the smell of frying bacon.

Emily! She would remember Derek. She wouldn't have gone along with this stupid prank.

"Emily!" Casey cried, hugging her best friend.

"Good morning to you too!" Emily said, laughing and backing away.

"Okay, so something weird is going on. Everyone in my house is acting like they don't remember Derek. They've even redid all the bedrooms to make it look like he never existed!"

Emily looked confused, "Who's Derek?"

"Why do people keep saying that?! Derek! The guy you've had a crush on for like ten years!"

"Ten years? That's pretty long for a crush, don't you think? If it was that long, you think I would remember it, wouldn't you?"

Casey groaned, "Not you, too, Em! Why did you agree to go along with this?"

"Along with what?"

"The prank that Derek is playing, because I wished he was never born!"

Emily's face was scrunched up, "I'm not going along with any pranks. Especially any pranks that have to do with nonexistent crushes. Come on, Case. We're going to be late for school."

"Sam! Sam will remember Derek, he has to!"

"Sam? You mean the blonde kid?"

"I used to go out with him, Em. Don't you remember?"

"No, you used to go out with Max."

"Yeah, cuz I met him at the party Derek and Kendra threw for me."

"No. You met him at the party he threw, and my boyfriend, Eric got invited to. He brought me, and I brought you."

"Okay, never mind. Why don't you remember Sam?"

"Casey, you never went out with him."

"Okay, but you do know him, right?"

"Yeah, everyone does. We had this whole assembly after it happened."

Casey stared at her, "After what happened?"

"He died. He was driving home after a party. He was drunk. His friend, Ralph survived, he didn't… What is with you today, you were all torn up at the assembly, saying that no teenager deserved to die like that, no matter how stupid his choices were."

"Emily. Please tell me you're joking. Please tell me Sam did not die."

"Casey, you act like he was your friend or something. We had never heard of him until the assembly."

Casey put her hands on her face, "I can't believe this. I just can't. This is all just some big horrible dream."

Emily took Casey's hand, "Come on, girl, we got to go to school now." And she dragged her away, Casey still in shock.

"What about Kendra?"

"Kendra? The girl you partnered with last year for the poetry project?"

"Yeah. What happened to her?"

"Well, she got you an "F" on the assignment because not only did she not contribute; she lost all your work."

"No."

"Yes. And after that, well, rumor is she slept with Brad Niglen, and then dropped out because she got pregnant. Either way, no one's seen her all year."

"No! Kendra, pregnant? No way!"

"You act like you know her. Besides, you said you hated her for making you get your first "F"."

"No, no, I don't hate her!"

"Whatever."

"Okay, remind me, why did I break up with Max?"

"You didn't break up with him, Space Case." Emily looked over at her, concern on her face, "He dumped you for Amy. Don't you remember? When you failed cheerleading tryouts, he decided he wanted her back. You said you never wanted to talk about it. I didn't think you really forgot about it."

Casey shook her head, "But I didn't fail tryouts. Edwin helped me and I made it!"

Emily laughed, "Edwin! Help you?! Ha! That's a joke; Edwin wouldn't be caught dead helping somebody with cheerleading. He's a man's man."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. Now come on, it's like you got some form of amnesia, or something. I just hope you remember what classes you have."

"Hey, where's my locker?"

"Where it's been ever since you moved out of mine. By the boys' washroom. I really wish I could forget it too." Emily laughed, "Well, I got to split. Eric's waiting for me at the stairs. See you at lunch, okay?"

Casey nodded and watched her leave. She never moved lockers? But Derek had made sure she got a new locker… Wait. Derek. Everything was making sense. Everything that had anything to do with Derek was changing.

Man. He really was going all out for this prank. But why did Sam have to play dead? She'd see him in school; Sam wouldn't skip school for a prank. She could probably even talk to him; figure out why Derek was doing all this.

Yeah, that's what she would do. She didn't need to worry. Derek probably got here early to put the finishing touches on changing the school to make it look like he was never there. So, she would probably see him at lunch.

--

He wasn't at lunch. And neither was Sam. She hadn't seen either boy at all during the day. But Emily was at lunch, with a tall, black-haired boy, she called Eric, her boyfriend. It was weird to see her with someone that wasn't Sheldon, but she got over it, it was all part of this twisted prank. Just as she was finishing up her food, she saw Ralph sitting by himself at a table, not eating. He looked oddly serious, which was odd for him.

Casey excused herself from the couple and approached his table. He didn't even look up at her. She cleared her throat and his eyes moved to see who she was.

"Hey, Ralph, may I sit?"

He looked a little confused, which made Casey smile, that was normal Ralph, but he nodded as well.

"Ralph, I need to talk to you." She said, with a very business-like manner.

He looked up, "Who are you?"

"I Derek's step-sister…"

"Good for you. But that doesn't tell me who you are."

"My name's Casey…" she sighed, even Ralph was playing along. He was a good actor.

"So, about this prank…"

"What prank?"

"The one where everyone pretends Derek doesn't exist so he can get back at me. I'm tired of it. Can you please tell him to stop?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Catty."

"Casey. My name's Casey." She said, through gritted teeth, "Where's Sam? I need to talk to him."

Now Ralph was mad, "Shut the freak up, woman! You come over here, interrogating me about some 'Dylan' guy that I don't even know, talking about a prank! Yeah, that's stupid, but I thought you had just confused me with someone else! But, now you ask me where my best friend is, as if he's still alive. You're just a cruel person! I want you to leave me the heck alone. Leave. Now!" he roared and Casey scurried away, truly afraid of the look in Ralph's eyes.

Man that was good acting! She had no idea Ralph was so talented. Emily and Eric watched her curiously as she left the lunchroom. She ignored them and went to where she knew Derek's locker was. She planned to wait there until he came. He had to come there sometime today. This was his normal 'flirting' area.

But the bell rang, and people passed her. Not one of them Derek. But, a boy with glasses and an odd walk came up to her.

"Why are you standing at my locker?" he kind of looked hopeful, like she was waiting for him.

"Your locker?"

He nodded, "Yes. That's my locker."

"Okay, how much is Derek paying you?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much is Derek paying you to pretend this is your locker?"

"I don't know any Derek's. That is my locker, and I'm not getting paid…"

Casey groaned again, and hurried away. She then got struck by a brilliant idea.

Paul.

He wouldn't be apart of this! He would never do something so cruel.

She hurried into his office and immediately started venting.

"Big trouble, Paul! Big!" she cried, but then stopped at the look on his face.

"Casey McDonald?" she nodded, impatiently, "I haven't seen you since your first day almost two years ago."

"Ha ha. Very funny. You know, I thought you were above pranks like this."

"Pranks like what?"

"What did Derek say? Did he give you that 'I'm trying to make Casey laugh' story? Cuz that's rubbish!"

"Miss McDonald, what are you talking about?"

"Ha! 'Miss McDonald', man you really are getting into this role."

"What role? Your guidance counselor?"

"Oh come on, Paul. I've been coming to you for almost two years complaining about Derek. I know it probably wasn't interesting, but you couldn't have forgotten overnight!"

"Casey, who's Derek?"

"My step-brother, Derek!"

"If my memory serves, I thought your step-brother's name was Edwin."

"Well, that's one of them. The other is Derek."

"When did he join the family?"

"When he was born, seventeen years ago…!"

"Oh." Paul looked confused, and Casey was now running low on patience.

"Paul, come on, I've had a long day, and I'm tired of this."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"NO! I want it to stop! You're not helping!"

He looked taken aback. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things worse."

Casey softened, "No, I'm sorry; I shouldn't take my anger out on you. I just wish this prank would end." She took a deep breath, "I just need to know one thing: did Sam Jones really die?"

"Sam Jones? Oh, yes, the drunk driver. Yes, I remember the assembly. There was a lot of crying that day."

Casey collapsed into the chair, "This isn't happening. This just isn't happening."

"What?"

"Last night I wished that Derek had never been born."

Paul looked confused, but nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"I- I think my wish came true."


	3. Chapter 3: Maybe Someday You'll Look Up

Chapter Three: Maybe Someday You'll Look Up

**Chapter Three: Maybe Someday You'll Look Up**

It wasn't hard to get out of school. All Casey had to do was walk into the nurse's office and she was sent home. Apparently she looked really sick. She sure did feel like she was. She ran home, hoping and praying no one else was there.

The house was empty. She closed the door behind her, and leaned against it, taking deep breaths and trying to calm herself down.

"It's just dream. Just a dream. A nightmare. I'll wake up, and Derek will be making fun of me for thinking this was real. Sam won't be dead. Emily will be with Sheldon; Kendra won't be a pregnant high-school dropout. Everything will be back to normal." The words sounded convincing, but Casey had a hard time believing even herself. She ran to the stairs, and looked at all the pictures hanging on the wall, searching for some sign of Derek, to prove that this all was some horrible nasty prank that everyone was taking too far.

She saw the family picture she was looking for. There she was, sitting in the middle of the couch with Edwin. Lizzie was sitting on her other side on the arm of the couch, and Marti was sitting on the other arm, beside Edwin. Nora and George were standing up behind Casey and Edwin. No trace of Derek. It looked like the picture they had taken with Derek, but they were in different poses, and it didn't look like Derek could have been photo-shopped out of it. Casey let out an aggravated scream, why could she remember Derek and no one else could?

She ran up the stairs and threw herself onto the bed. This couldn't be happening. How could a wish like that come true? It was said in the heat of an argument. Those types of wishes shouldn't come true. Why couldn't birthday wishes or wishes on falling stars come true? Selfish and angry wishes shouldn't come true. She yelled into her pillow, frustrated, confused, and scared.

How could this happen? People don't just disappear off the face of the earth. Casey tried to remember if something happened last night after she had yelled at Derek, but she couldn't remember anything. It was as if the moments after the fight never happened. She gasped. Maybe they didn't anymore. Maybe that was when the changes happened. She wished Derek had never been born, and that was what she got. Right after she wished for it.

She ran downstairs and tried to eat something, because she had left her lunch uneaten at the table with Emily and Eric. Her stomach rumbled and she frowned. How could she think of eating when she just wished her step-brother out of existence? She took a deep breath, and decided that she needed to eat something, or all this stress, plus the lack of food would cause a breakdown. She pulled out a package of crackers, and started munching on them while she thought about her predicament.

Maybe, just maybe, Derek did exist. Just not in her life. Maybe he was someone different living somewhere else with different people. It was possible. She wished he,_ Derek_, had never been born. She didn't say that she wished the human being had never been born. It was a feeble hope, but it was the only one she had.

She took another cracker, and imagined a happy Derek in a non-Derek life. She imagined his name was Greg, and that he was the only boy and the youngest in a family of six kids. She smiled. That was better. If she just pretended this Greg kid was real, maybe she could get through this horrible new reality.

She needed a drink now, so she poured herself some water, and tried to think about all the positives that could come out of life without Derek. Funny, at any other moment, she could list off the things; but now that she was finally rid of him, she could only think about the negatives.

One. Sam is dead. She just couldn't wrap her mind around that. It was unbelievable. A life without Derek had turned him into a party freak druggie. And it got him killed. She knew Derek was not the best of friends, but, it appeared, Derek had kept Sam out of trouble. Having Derek as a friend apparently kept him on the right side of the road.

And Kendra? She had gone out with Derek, but they had broken up, she could have gone out with any other guy even with Derek in existence. It was an odd concept for Casey to grasp, but it appeared that going out with Derek made Kendra a better person, and made her make better decisions. At least on boyfriends, anyway.

But what about the whole Emily thing? Derek didn't have anything to do with her and Sheldon getting together. But, Emily had liked Derek for so long, that she never thought of dating anyone else, until Derek got Kendra. Then, she figured she would give Sheldon a chance. Without Derek blocking her love vision, she was open to all sorts of opportunities, and was obviously very happy with Eric.

But what she couldn't understand was that Edwin seemed normal, but Emily had laughed at the thought of him helping her with cheerleading tryouts. Maybe, being the only guy in the house made him man up, and be a manly man. Instead of the weird, quirky Edwin he normally was. That had to be it. Hopefully it wasn't like the dream she had after her surgery, and Edwin was an even bigger jerk than Derek.

She grabbed another cracker and stuffed it into her mouth. She tried to picture 'Greg' in his family of all girls, but somehow it just made her feel worse. She had put Derek from being the top dog in a house, to being the youngest with five older sisters. Somehow, the vision didn't comfort her anymore.

She sighed and shoved the crackers away. She was now too confused to eat. This was what she had wanted. She had wished for it, and it had come true. Why couldn't she just enjoy it?

Because it was wrong. It was wrong to wish your step-brother out of existence just because of one lousy week. This was going in circles. Yes it was wrong, but there was nothing she could do about it. The wish had been wished and granted.

Wait. The wish! Maybe if she wished it to be undone, she'd wake up like nothing had happened. It made sense to her! So she cleared her throat, and thought of how she should word it. She wanted to cover any and all loopholes, so she would just wish for her last wish to be undone. She wouldn't say anything about Derek being born again, because she did not want to see a little baby Derek come home from the hospital.

"I wish the last wish I made about Derek had never happened!" she cried, yelling to no one, and acting as if she were fighting with someone, like last time.

She closed her eyes, hoping that it worked, and she would wake up from this nightmare. She opened one eye, afraid of what she might see, or not see. Nope. She was still in the kitchen. Maybe it did work, and nothing changed around the house, because even with Derek there, no one would be home.

She ran back over to the pictures and immediately found the family photo. It was the same as when she looked at it just a few minutes ago. She let out an irritated breath. Maybe the wish doesn't work like that. Maybe she had to go to sleep and wake up, and then everything would be back to normal.

Too bad she was tired. Well, she would enjoy her one Derek-free day, and then she would go to sleep tonight, and wake up the next morning to find everything back to normal. Hopefully. She sighed, and tried to smile, acting like everything was fine. She just had to get through this day and then everything will be back to the way they're supposed to be. How often do you get to spend a whole day with the person you hate the most out of existence? Casey decided she needed to enjoy it while it lasted, because hopefully it would end tomorrow.

She took a deep breath, and then went upstairs to her room. She figured since she was missing school, she might as well do something productive. She grabbed her math book out of her bag and began to do the homework that she had gotten in her first period class.

As she wrote down the second answer, she realized that she was doing a very poor job of enjoying her Derek-free day. Though, it was nice to have peace and quiet while she did her work for once. Without the loud music coming from the room next door, or the interruptions as he came into her room every so often to annoy her. She smiled and began working on the next problem, pushing Derek out of her head and factorial equations in.

--

Two hours later, she had done all her homework, and cleaned out the crackers. She was bored. She wished she wasn't, she couldn't even think of ways to enjoy the non-Derek day. She needed something to occupy herself. She sauntered over to the couch, grabbing the remote. She didn't want to watch T.V, because she could do that with Derek here as well, but at least there wouldn't be any fights over the remote.

She looked down at the remote in her hand. It was odd holding something that someone, who supposedly never existed, had touched and fought over. She frowned and reminded herself, for the fiftieth time, that is was a Derek-free day, and that she should stop thinking about him.

She turned on the T.V and began flipping through the channels, looking for something to watch that wouldn't lower her I.Q. She finally found something somewhat suitable. As she stared at the screen, she looked to her left and noticed something she hadn't noticed earlier.

Derek's chair. It was gone. Casey knew he had claimed it as his own, but Casey had thought that it was in the house because of Abby and George, she had no idea Derek was any part of the reason they got it, or kept it. Its replacement was a white chair with a rounded back. It looked like a cylinder cut in half. That was definitely her mom's choice. She rolled her eyes and directed her attention back to the show.

But, yet, she still could not focus, she began to think about what else would change without Derek around. Marti. Derek was her biggest influence. What would she be like with Edwin being her only brother? And what about Edwin? How did he change without Derek around? From what she had already put together earlier, it seemed that only his personality changed. Hopefully that didn't mean he was meaner than usual.

And she was sure that Lizzie never got better at hockey. Casey smiled as she tried to imagine what Lizzie would have done if Derek had been appointed her new coach by their parents. She probably would have talked her way into quitting. Casey frowned again; she had found yet another example of how Derek had a positive effect on someone.

The other example was someone she didn't want to think about. Sam. She really didn't want to believe it. She wasn't in denial about Derek not being alive anymore. But she just didn't want to believe that Sam wasn't either. She decided right then and there that she wanted to go visit his grave. That would make it more real to her.

She turned the television off, grabbed her coat and looked around for the keys to the Prince. Then she realized that without Derek there to protest that they not give it away, they would have gotten rid of it when they got the new car. She sighed, and wondered what she drove if they didn't have the Prince.

She saw a set of keys on the table and hurried over to grab them. She hurried out into the garage to see what the keys went into. And there it was. Beautiful and at her fingertips. A white sports car. She squealed. Now, with this, she could enjoy her Derek-free day, because she was not looking forward to sharing Derek's car one-third of the time.

She hopped in and pulled out of the garage. For a second she forgot where she was going. Then, with a sobering breath, she remembered, and turned her car toward the direction of the cemetery. It wasn't a long drive, but it was long enough for her to go over every second she had ever spent with Sam. Even though she broke up with him, and went out with Max, she still remembered how amazing he was. She couldn't believe he was dead. When everything changed back to normal tomorrow she was going to run up to Sam and give him a big hug, and let him know just what he means to her.

She took a deep breath, and turned into the entrance. She parked off to the side and began to search for Sam's grave. She finally found it near the back. It was a large white one, with his name written on the top, and then his birth and death dates. Casey noticed that it had been over a year since it happened. She knelt down next to it, and lovingly touched the engraved marks of his name. She felt tears in her eyes, as she realized he didn't even know her when he died. But, yet, here she was, standing at his grave, remembering every single memory that they had together.

"Sam, this isn't how you were supposed to go. Your death was all my fault. If I hadn't wished Derek out of existence. You never would have become what you did. And you never would have died like this." Tears were falling freely down her face now, "I'm so sorry Sam. So sorry."

She touched her lips with her fingertips, and then gently slid them across the top of the grave. She wiped away her tears, and left the grave feeling like the world's biggest jerk. She looked up ahead of her and saw someone walking toward her. At first she was a little worried, wondering if it would be someone she didn't know, but who knew her. She had no idea what could happen in this new twisted reality. But then she noticed that it was Emily. Casey felt a smile spread across her face as she realized that her best friend was just that, her best friend, no matter what changed.

Emily hurried over to her, a worried look on her face, "Casey, why are you in a cemetery?" she asked, looking to see if she could spot the grave she had just come from.

"I came to visit an old friend." Casey said truthfully.

"Who do you know that died?" Emily asked.

"You wouldn't believe even if I told you."

Emily raised her eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

"Em, please, let's just drop it." The tears were obviously not gone, because Emily caught sight of one falling down her cheek and instantly shut up.

"Come on, Case. Eric's friend is throwing a party tonight. Want to come with us?"

Casey looked up quickly, "Did you just say 'Derek'?"

Emily moved her head back, as if she was taken aback, "No, I said 'Eric'… my boyfriend's name… I don't know a Derek. Do you? If so, who is he?"

Casey laughed a little bit, "No, I just thought you said Derek is all. It sounds like Eric; it's an easy mix up."

"Sure…" Emily didn't sound convinced, "Wait, is Derek this friend you're visiting?"

Casey shook her head, "No. It doesn't matter. When's this party?" Casey forced a smile and linked arms with her best friend and led her to the car. If this was her last night in this stupid reality, she was at least going to enjoy it.

She smiled over at Emily and Emily smiled back. They got into Casey's car and drove away. Casey looked back at the cemetery in her rearview mirror and said one last good-bye to the alternate-reality Sam.


	4. Chapter 4: And Barey Conscious

A/N: So, I know a real big twist in this chapter, so PLEASE don't give up on it, ok

**A/N: So, I know a real big twist in this chapter, so PLEASE don't give up on it, ok. Please, I didn't plan on this happening; it just sort of flowed from my mind. So please, just stay with the story, watch it unfold. :D **

**-Jaclyn 3**

**Chapter Four: And Barely Conscious You'll Say to No One**

George and Nora sat in the waiting room in the hospital. Lizzie, Edwin and Marti were staying next door at the Davis' until things got sorted out here. It had been four hours and there had been no news or any changes. George nervously tapped his foot on the linoleum floor, and Nora was clenching the arms of her chair, that her knuckles were white. Then a nurse came out and looked around for them. She looked nervous, like she had news she didn't want to tell them. She took a deep breath and stepped up to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Venturi, will you follow me please?" she asked, as politely as she could.

They stood up at once. "What is going on?" George asked as they followed her down the hall.

"One moment, please, sir." The nurse, said, her voice betraying her calm demeanor.

Nora looked at her husband, her eyes filled with worry. He took her hand in his, and stroked it with his thumb, reassuringly. The nurse led them into a room with two occupied beds. George and Nora looked at them, their hearts filled with anxiety.

"Miss McDonald appears to be in a coma." The nurse explained, standing next to the closest bed.

"Appears to be?" Nora asked, her voice shaking, what does that mean?"

"Well, according to everything else, she is in a coma, but her brain activity is as if she's dreaming. And people in comas don't dream. It is a very strange situation."

George looked over to the other bed, "And what about—"

"Mr. Venturi, your son is just in a regular coma. When the car hit the tree, he hit the steering wheel with full impact, something damaged his brain, and now his body is trying to fix it. His brain waves are just as all coma patients are."

The parents stood in between the two beds, looking down at the two teenagers. They had left that morning for school in Derek's car. Neither one speaking to the other.

--

"_Derek! Casey! You're going to be late for school! Hurry up now!" Nora called up the stairs, just as Derek ran down them. _

"_Chillz, Nora. We're going to make it there just on time. You have my word." He smirked at her, but somehow it was not the same as it usually was. Something was missing. _

_Casey then rushed down the stairs and hugged her mother, "Bye Mom. See you tonight!" she called as she ran over to grab her jacket. She didn't want to talk to Derek, but he was lollygagging and she wanted to leave. So she waited impatiently by the door, and tapped her foot. _

_Derek rolled his eyes and the smirk fell off his face. He then left Nora and hurried over to the door letting Casey walk out first, then following. They silently got into the car, and they pulled out of the driveway. Derek had his eyes on the road and his hands stiff on the wheel. Casey's hands were in her lap and she seemed uncomfortable. _

_She cleared her throat as they turned off their street. "I didn't mean it you know." She said softly. _

_Derek glanced over at her, hardly daring to believe what he heard, "What?" _

"_I didn't mean what I said last night. I don't hate you. And I don't wish you were never born. It was an awful thing for me to say." She said, still softly, but Derek heard every word. _

_He looked over at her, momentarily forgetting her was driving. "Really?" _

_She nodded, and tried to smile, but she still seemed uncomfortable. _

_His eyes were still on her, "Well, I didn't make the week easy for you, so, I guess, I'm sorry." He mumbled the last two words, and although she heard them, she asked him to repeat it. _

"_I'm sorry, Casey." He said louder, and looked into her eyes so she knew he meant it. This time she really did smile, but then there was a loud honk and Casey screamed as she looked at the road. _

_Derek had let the car go into the other lane, and a car coming the opposite way was almost about to run head-on into them. Derek swerved out of the way, but his jerk was too powerful, and in a second, the car was tumbling off the road and into the grass. Casey was screaming and Derek had lost control of the car. It was still going fast, and they were approaching a tree too quickly. Derek didn't think of the brakes until they were mere feet away and he slammed both feet down on the pedal, but nothing worked. There was a large slam, and Casey stopped screaming, and Derek's world went black. His last conscious thought was about Casey and praying she would be alright. _

--

Tears were in Nora's eyes as she took her daughter's hand in her own. She was so confused. Why was her daughter's brain waves active and not her daughter? George stood by his son's bed and looked down at his peaceful face. He was in a peaceful, normal coma. He should have been thankful that it wasn't like Casey's condition, and normal, but he just couldn't be thankful for anything but the fact that his son was alive. It was so hard to realize that this was real, and happening.

Nora stifled a sob and turned to her husband, "Georgie, we should call the Davis', give them an update."

George nodded, "Don't you worry about it. I'll go call. You stay here with the kids."

Nora nodded, but it was very absently. She felt oddly empty. Not knowing what was wrong with her daughter, and the doctors and nurses being shocked with her condition. It was not reassuring. She pulled her chair closer to the bed, and laid her head on Casey's hand. She began crying and praying that everything would be all right.

George came back after a few moments, and they sat their together, looking at their kids, and wondering why on earth this had happened to them.

Suddenly a noise came from one of the machines by Derek's bed. The nurse came rushing back in, and hurried to the machine. She looked shocked at what she saw.

"What?" George cleared his rough throat, "What is it?"

The nurse looked up at the parents, and said, with a serious face, "Mr. Venturi's brain waves are active just like Miss McDonald's."


	5. Chapter 5: Isn't Something Missing?

**A/N: Okay, so I just wanted to let you know, that last chapter is what's happening in REALITY. I don't think I 'll do many chapters about that, but whenever it switches to talk about Derek and Casey in their comas, just know that it is not going along with whatever Casey and Derek just did in the last chapter. Hope that's not too confusing! If it is, let me know, and I will try to explain better. **

**R&R, please!**

**-Jaclyn :)**

**Chapter Five: Isn't Something Missing?**

Casey had had fun at the party. She had promised herself she would. Emily had hung out with Eric all night, but Casey had seen her every now and then, and the three would dance together, and talk. She was also hit on by several guys, but only allowed one to dance with her. Once she was home she didn't talk to her family, but headed straight to Liz- her room, and went to sleep, looking forward to waking up to a normal Saturday, with everything being right again. She smiled and settled down for a good nights' sleep.

Unfortunately, her dreams would not allow her to rest peacefully. The first time she fell asleep her dreams were littered with Sam and Derek popping it at random time and blaming her for their non-existence. She awoke panting and sweating and feeling very nervous. It took her a while, but she finally fell asleep again. But then, she saw Kendra and Ralph and _they_ were blaming her for all the crap that had happened in their life. She then woke up breathing heavy. She sighed and sat up, leaning her head back on the headboard. She took a deep breath and reminded herself, that her wish would work overnight, and that everything would be back to how it was supposed to be.

She then lay back down, and cuddled into her blankets and pillows. She closed her eyes and tried to relax once more. After hours of tossing and turning, she finally fell into a dreamless sleep. She slept way past her family, and when she woke up, the clock read half past ten. She got out of bed, wondering why it was so quiet in the house. She pulled her tank top down so it covered most of her stomach, and made sure the legs of her short shorts weren't riding up too much. Then she left her room to search for her family. No one was upstairs, and she had checked every room. She then hurried down the stairs and saw no one in the living room or at the table. And as she walked toward the kitchen she saw no one in there either. She furrowed her forehead and went to the fridge to get a glass of orange juice.

As she was pouring the juice into her cup, she saw a piece of paper on the island. She set the jug and the cup down and grabbed it. It was from her mom. It said that the family went out to breakfast, and that they didn't want to wake her. It also said they would be back around noon, because they were also going to see the new movie about a talking fish and a whale… or something like that. Casey set the note down, and then realized something. Derek wouldn't have gone with them. And he hadn't been upstairs.

She hadn't woken up in her old room. She had woken up in the same room she went to sleep in. She had just been too tired to notice. She ran over to the pictures and looked at the family photo. She saw her and Edwin in the middle and let out a loud cry. She couldn't believe it. She thought sleeping off the wish would make it better. But it hadn't, she was still in her new twisted reality that she wished upon herself. She dragged herself over to the couch and flopped over the arm and onto the cushions. There was a pillow underneath her, so she grabbed it and put it over her face and screamed into it. It was so frustrating.

She sat up straight. So the wish didn't work. Maybe she needed to do something else. Maybe she needed to be so happy with Derek and wish that he was back. Yes, that would work. But how could she be happy with Derek if he didn't exist? No, that wouldn't work. She stood up from the couch and began to pace; what if she wished herself out of existence? Would that even it out? No, that would just be stupid. She vowed to never wish for anyone else not to be born, no matter how mad she was at them. She never wanted to get into this mess again. But she was still at a loss for a plan to get Derek back. She hated the fact that Sam was dead, Ralph was not alright, Kendra was a pregnant dropout, and whatever else happened because of Derek's disappearance.

She heard something at the door and stopped in her tracks. It was now only a quarter until eleven. Unless her family had skipped the movie, they shouldn't be home. She saw the doorknob twist, and wondered who was trying to get into her house just by walking in? She began to get scared, and instead of thinking rationally and going to the window to see who it was, she was circling the couch, ready to hide behind it. There was a click at the door. They had a key, whoever it was had a key. That meant it had to be her family. But why were they home so early. She had now convinced herself that it was them, but yet she couldn't calm her nerves. Something about this didn't seem right.

She grabbed onto the back of the couch, digging her nails into the fabric. Now the doorknob was twisting again. The door was opening. Casey was about to see who it was. But when she saw the shaggy brown hair she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Derek?!" she cried, and rushed over to him making sure it was really him.

Derek raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"I- I mean- just- how?" she stuttered as she looked at him up and down, trying to tell herself this was really happening.

"What are you rambling on about Space Case?" Derek smirked at her, and she frowned.

"Where the heck have you been? You were gone all day yesterday?!"

Derek looked confused, "No I haven't. I was at school yesterday and I was here last night. We had that big fight, don't you remember? The one where you wished I was never born."

As he said that, something like hurt flashed in his eyes, but Casey didn't notice, "No. We had that fight on _Thursday_."

"Yesterday _was_ Thursday. Where have you been?"

"No! Yesterday was Friday and the worst day of my life! All because of you. It really was a prank wasn't it? Oh good job, Derek! It must have taken you all night to change everybody's rooms! Oh, and the school, good job, you must have spent all the early morning changing things there. And making a tombstone for your best friend, and asking him to pretend to be dead. That's extremely low. And having Ralph be all depressed, that must have been hard. Oh, and thanks for having Emily 'fill me in'. Where did you find that Eric kid to pretend to be her boyfriend?" She spoke really fast, and with every word she grew angrier and angrier.

But with every word, Derek grew more and more confused, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play all innocent! I'm tired of this stupid prank I really am! I can't believe you even got _Paul _to cooperate! I'm impressed, and all the photo-shopping must have taken some time. You must feel real good about this one. You finally managed to pull off the best prank ever!" She screamed at him.

"What photo-shopping? What prank?"

She sighed angrily and dragged him by his hand over to the family picture, "How did you do it? How did you get us to look like that even though we never took a picture like that?"

Derek was silent as he stared the picture that he was not a part of.

"Derek! You put me through hell yesterday, the least you can do is tell me how you did this!"

"Casey. I didn't mess with this picture. I could never do something like that. You guys must have taken that without me!"

"We're all wearing the same clothes we took in the other family picture with you! Why aren't you in this one?" Casey asked, angrily, even though she didn't believe him.

"I don't know Casey! I have no idea why I'm not in this picture!" He looked around at all the other pictures, "I'm not in any of these!" He jumped off the stairs and in the kitchen to look at the pictures on the refrigerator. "I'm not here either!" he yelled, then he ran over to the bookcase, there had always been a picture of him and Marti there. He yelled as he looked right at the picture that now featured Edwin and Marti. Marti looked exactly the same, but instead of Derek hugging her, it was Edwin. Derek frowned, what was going on.

Casey had been watching him, arms folded and eyes narrowed, "Oh wow, I never would have thought that buried deep within those pranking genes was some good acting." She sneered, she really was mad at him for prolonging this stupid prank, "Just admit what you did and let's get over this. I'm really sick of this crap, Derek!"

He looked over at her, and he looked scared, "Casey. I'm not up to anything. You say it's Saturday, right? I don't remember anything about yesterday. The last thing I remember was leaving on Thursday night. I don't even remember coming home. I thought that was what I was doing right now. I thought I had fallen asleep in the park, and I hurried back here to get ready for school. But then I ran into you!"

She glared at him, "Nice try. But I have enough of this, when Mom and George get home, I'll ask them to make you stop this and put everything back to normal."

"Wait. What were you saying about a fake tombstone for my best friend? Are you talking about Sam?"

Casey narrowed her eyes even more, "I really do hate you." She whispered, and Derek noticed there were tears in her eyes, she still had not completely gotten over the shock of hearing Sam was dead, but now she staring at the person that had put her through it, all for a prank! She turned on her heel and marched up to Lizzie's room, which was still decorated like her own.

Derek, on the other hand, hurried into the garage, going for the Prince's keys in his pocket. But he couldn't find the keys, and when he got into the garage, his car was replaced with a nice white one. He let out a low whistle, but realized that his car was not in the garage, and he didn't have the keys for it anyway. He went back inside, planning on asking Casey about the new car, but he stopped when he noticed a set of keys on the table. He smiled and glanced up the stairs to make sure she wasn't there and then grabbed them and hurried back into the garage.

He drove as fast as he could without breaking the law to the cemetery, hoping that Casey hadn't been serious in saying that Sam had a tombstone here. He got out of the car, and hurried through all the rows, praying that he wouldn't find the one he was looking for. But he did, and it knocked the wind out of him. There he was, looking at his best friend's grave. He looked at the date of death, and frowned. How could this say last year, when Derek had just seen Sam on Thursday at school? It didn't make sense. It seemed someone really was playing a prank, but it wasn't him.

He decided that he would go talk to Sam and see if he knew there was a fake headstone in the cemetery with his name on it. But as he was walking back to the car, he saw a familiar face standing by it. She obviously hadn't seen him, but was looking around, as if trying to find someone.

"Casey?!" Emily called, and Derek got confused, why was Emily looking for Casey here?

He hurried over to her, "Hey, Emily." He said, planning to go on, but she turned around and looked at him curiously.

"Who are you?" she asked, not rudely, just sincerely confused.

"I'm Derek. You're next door neighbor?" he said, also confused.

"Oh, the one I've supposedly 'had a crush on for ten years'? What did Casey give you to put you up to this? She was going on about some Derek yesterday morning. Is she doing this to get back at me for telling that Greg kid last night that she was single? Because, I swear, I thought she really would have liked him."

It took a while for Derek to register what she was saying, "Emily, Casey didn't put me up to anything. I really am your next door neighbor. And I don't know about the whole crush for ten years thing, but Sheldon told me something like that—"

"Sheldon?"

"Schlepper, your boyfriend…"

Emily crinkled up her nose, "Ew. Why would I date that loser? My boyfriend's name is Eric. What is up?"

Derek shook his head, "I honestly couldn't tell you. But I got to go." He tried to politely shoo her from the front door of the car.

"This is Casey's car. Why are you trying to get in it?" Emily asked, sidestepping so she was completely in front of the driver's door.

"Because, she let me borrow it." Derek made up quickly, he just wanted to get out of here, and fast, because he was really starting to get worried.

Emily looked ready to protest, but he pushed her out of the way and got into the car. She was still standing by the graves, looking utterly perplexed as he shot out of there. He drove to Sam's house, knowing that his best friend would let him know what was going on. He parked the car on the side of the road and hurried up to the door, knocking nervously and tapping his feet.

"C'mon, Sammy." He muttered, impatiently.

The door opened and Mrs. Jones opened the door, "Yes, may I help you?" she asked, looking him up and down, as if to see if she recognized him.

"Yes, Mrs. Jones, I was wondering, is Sam here?"

At the mention of her son's name, her eyes filled up with tears, "What do you mean? Have you not heard? My son died over a year ago!" and with that she excused herself and closed the door.

Derek couldn't breathe. Mrs. Jones couldn't lie, she couldn't act, and she couldn't cry on demand. So either that was someone who looked like Sam's mom, or Sam really was dead, and had been for over a year. Derek went back to the car. But that was impossible. He had _just _seen Sam at school two days ago. Sam was telling Derek to lay off Casey. He hadn't taken it seriously, but he knew it had been Sam. He knew that he would remember his best friend dying. He had only blacked out one day. Not a whole year. What had happened to him?

He drove away quickly, wanting answers and wanting them now. He tried not to think about Sam, but a large lump appeared in his throat, and his eyes were burning with tears begging to be shed. But he refused to let them fall.

"Sammy…" he whispered, but then shook his head. Someone was just doing all this to mess with his head. It was probably Casey. She had put all the blame on him, to take the blame off herself. She had even told him the wrong day to make him think he blacked out for a day. He grew angry, and drove even faster until he was back home.

He ran up the stairs and barged into Casey's room. Scratch that. It was his dad and Nora's room before Casey had taken it. He walked back out of it, slowly, wondering what was going on. Then he heard a noise from Lizzie's room, and walked into it.

It wasn't Lizzie's room. It was Casey's. Derek's head hurt. What was going on? Casey was lying on her bed, but looked up instantly when he walked in.

"What do you want?" she said coldly, and went back to the book she had been pretending to read, while she really thought about how much she hated Derek.

"I want to know what the heck is going on! Why is Sam dead? Why doesn't Emily remember me? What the heck happened?" Derek cried, and as Casey looked up at him, she noticed him wipe a tear off his cheek hastily.

"What did you do, take acting classes?"

Derek let out a loud, frustrated yell, and went up to the edge of her bed, "Casey, if you do not tell me what is going on right now, I swear…-"

"Casey! We're home!" Nora's voice called from downstairs.

Both Derek and Casey's eyes widened and they took off downstairs, finally ready for some answers. But as they were running down the stairs, the family stopped dead in their tracks and looked curiously from Casey to Derek and then back to Casey again.

"Oh, Casey, who's this?" Nora asked, as polite as she could, motioning toward Derek, even though her daughter knew she was a little scared.

Casey let out a angry breath, "Mom! This is Derek!"

Lizzie smirked, "I was right, he is your new boyfriend!" she cried and laughed as Casey and Derek's cheeks went red and they jumped away from each other.

"Will you guys stop the prank already? I've found out. It's not funny anymore. It wasn't funny to begin with!" she cried, running down the rest of the stairs.

Derek stayed where he was, looking down at his family as they looked up at him, unable to recognize him. Even Marti was hiding behind Lizzie's legs, looking up at the 'stranger'. He wanted to know what was going on, and now.

"Casey, we told you yesterday, we are not pranking you. Now just admit what you and Derek were doing here alone."

Casey sighed and turned to George, "George, he's your son, you've can't just sit back and say he's not! He's your firstborn! Please, stop this, and tell me you know your son!" she pleaded with him.

He looked up at Derek, and Derek looked down at him. They eyes met, and Derek pleaded with his eyes for George to say that he knew him. But the look in his eyes when he looked away and back at Casey was heartbreaking. He really had no clue who Derek was.

Nora looked angry now, "Casey, I want you to stop this, this instant. George and I have plans tonight, and we need to get ready for them, but when we come back up here, you better have stopped acting like this, or leave with Derek." She said, and then she and George went into their room, leaving Derek confused and heartbroken, and Casey furious.

Lizzie looked up at Derek and whispered in Casey's ear, "He's cute. I'd say he's a keeper!" she then winked at her older sister.

Casey glared at her, "Liz. Derek is not my boyfriend!"

Lizzie smiled and shrugged, "Whatever you say, sis." And with that, she took Marti's hand, and led her upstairs. Derek got out of the way real fast by running down the stairs before they passed him.

Derek looked down at his last hope: Edwin. "Hey, Ed, you remember me, right?" he asked, sounding not like himself at all; scared and helpless.

Edwin shook his head, "Sorry man, I can't remember ever seeing you. But, I can tell you some great stories about Casey, I'm sure you'd love to hear!" he winked at the two of them, then followed his sisters up the stairs.

Derek sighed, turned to Casey, and glared, "Outside. Now." He fumed.

Casey nodded absently and followed him out the back door. She wanted to be mad at her family for keeping up the prank, but she knew they weren't that great at acting. I mean to look into the eyes of a family member and act like you have no clue who they were, and never breaking the face; that was extremely hard to do. Casey knew that they could not pull it off. She sighed, and sat down on the back-step, while Derek paced around in the grass.

"Okay, Casey. First, I find out that there are no pictures of me in the house, at all. And the pictures I was in, now have no trace that I was ever there. Then, I find out that my best friend is dead! And has been for over a year, even though I saw him on Thursday! And then, I see my next door neighbor, and she has no clue who I am! And then, to top off this wonderful day, every single member of my family, minus you, looks right at me and says they don't know me! I want to know why, and I want to know right now!!" he yelled at her, finally stopping his insane pacing.

She sighed once more and stood up, finally facing the truth: her alternate reality was real, and now Derek had entered it, but still unremembered, "Derek, you know when I wished you had never been born?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah, how could I forget?"

She looked away; he was going to think she was crazy, "Well, I think it came true. I woke up yesterday morning and I was in Lizzie's room. Lizzie was in the attic. Edwin was in your room, and our parents were in my room! They all had no idea who you were. At first I though it was just some stupid prank of yours to get back at me for what I had said the night before. So, I brushed it off, knowing it would blow off eventually. But I had to see if Emily knew why you were doing this, so I asked her about it, and she had no clue as to who you were either! She kept going on and on about this past that I know nothing about. How Sam died because he was drunk, and he was driving with Ralph, and they got into an accident, and Sam died, but Ralph didn't." She swallowed hard, and he looked away, that lump back in his throat, "And then she said that I had met Max at Emily's boyfriend, Eric's party, and not at the party you and Kendra threw. And then she said that Kendra slept with some guy, and then dropped out of school because she was pregnant! I didn't believe a word of it. But then I got to school, and my locker was still that awful locker by the boys' washroom, because without you, I never would have gotten a new one. And then I tried to talk to Ralph, but he yelled at me for talking about his best friend like he was still alive, or something like that. So I decided to wait for you by your locker, but then some nerd asked me why I was by his locker, so I gave up and went to Paul, because I knew you could never get him involved in a stupid prank like this. But, then I came to find out, he was in on it, and he said that he hadn't seen me since my first visit on my first day of school. Because all my problems were about you, and I hadn't needed to come in there, apparently. And then I left and came home, and I saw all the pictures, and I was forced to realize that you really didn't exist. And then I thought that I was in an alternate reality, and I tried to wish it away, and I thought that when I woke up today everything would be back to normal, but no such luck. And now I know that it's not a prank, and that it really is an alternate reality!" she took a deep breath and waited for him to respond.

He didn't say anything at first, but then he glared at her, "So, this is all your fault."

Her face fell, and she nodded, "I guess so."

He shook his head, "I can't believe it. So, you mean to tell me that I really don't exist here?"

She nodded again, "I'm so sorry, Derek." She reached out to touch his arm, but he slapped it away.

"Get away from me."

"I was just trying to help." She said, in a small voice, knowing that he was really mad at her.

"I think you've helped enough." His voice was cold, and for some reason cut through her heart like a knife.

He turned on his heel, and left the backyard.

"Derek!" she called after him, "Where are you going?!"

"To see my best friend. I never got to tell him good-bye!" he yelled back, and she could tell, that despite all his anger toward her, that he was just as upset by Sam's death as she was. No, he was even more upset. She collapsed back onto the back-step, and burst into tears. She had royally screwed up this time.

And as Derek walked down the road he had just driven down, he finally let his tears flow, as he thought about Sam and Ralph's car accident, and how Ralph must feel surviving when Sam didn't.

"What happened to you two without me?" he asked as he finally reached Sam's tomb.

He fell to his knees and sat down in front of the grave, staring at his best friend's name, and wondering how on earth this could have happened.

He had never been more mad at Casey in his entire life.

He liked to make her agitated, he liked to get her mad, but he would never wish this on her.

He would never wish this on anyone.

No, he wasn't thinking about the not existing.

He was talking about looking at the tombstone of the best friend you ever had, and not even being able to say good-bye.

"Bye, Sammy."

It was torture.


	6. Chapter 6: I'll Bleed Knowing You Don't

**A/N: So, I think I kinda rushed something in this chapter. But, they think so too... So haha. Well, if you guys think it's too rushed, don't give up on this story. The drama's not over yet. We're still in an alternate reality, and we're still in the odd stage of getting used to this reality. So, it's not over yet! Stick with me please! lol**

**R&R, please!**

**-Jaclyn :)**

**Chapter Six: I'll Bleed Knowing You Don't Care**

Casey didn't know how long she sat on the back-step of her house, but she knew it had been a long time. Her rear end was getting sour, and her legs were itching from staying in one position for so long. She knew that if she were in Derek's position, she would have been just as upset, but she didn't know what to do. She didn't know that her wish would come true and turn out the way it did. If so, she never would have wished it. Never. She sighed and cradled her head in her hands. This had gotten way out of hand. They needed to find away to reverse the wish. Maybe now her idea about being happy at Derek and wishing him back into existence would work now that she could see him.

But it would be hard to happy with Derek, when he was so angry with her. She needed to find him, and she needed to make things right between them, or they would never be able to fix this. She stood up and left the backyard and hurried toward the garage. Luckily, Derek had left the keys to her car in the ignition, when he had stormed up to ask her what was going on. She quickly left the driveway and drove toward the one place that she thought of in her mind: the cemetery. She knew that was where Derek had gone, but she didn't know if that was where he still was, but it was her best bet.

She parked her car off to the side, and saw him sitting in front of Sam's grave. She hurried over, but after she was a good distance away, she started walking slowly toward him, so she wouldn't scare him. As she got closer, she heard sobs. She couldn't help it; she looked around to see if there was anyone else around that would be crying. With all of Derek's talk about how he hates tears, here he was crying, sobbing even. Her face fell, and for the first time ever, her heart went out to him.

She slowly knelt down beside him, and put her hand lightly in his arm. He had his knees to his chest, and his arms wrapped around them, and his head was down and leaning on his arms. He looked up immediately at her touch, and she saw his bloodshot eyes, and the tears on his face. Her face fell even more, and she knew in this instant she was seeing a side of Derek only a few rare people have ever seen. At first he looked as if he was going to pull away from her, but then he decided against it. He shook his head and wiped his face.

"I- I just can't believe he's really gone." He choked out, hating how pathetic his own voice sounded.

Casey nodded, "I know, I know. I miss him too." She said softly, choosing her words carefully so she didn't make him mad again. It was her fault that he had to go through this at all, so she didn't want to cause him any more pain.

He looked over at her, then back to the tombstone, "Casey, why was he drunk? And why was he driving while he was drunk? The Sam I know would never do anything like that."

Casey, despite everything in her past, put her arms around Derek and held him close, and Derek, despite everything in _his_ past, let her, "The Sam you knew had also been your best friend since he was five. He only knew your friendship, because he always had it. Who knows if he even had friends during that time now? He might have got caught up in the wrong crowd early on, and never left because he didn't know anything else. Who knows? We weren't here to see it."

Derek sniffed, feeling pathetic, but he couldn't help it, "So, being his friend kept him from this?" he pointed to the grave.

Casey nodded, "Despite all the tormenting you do to me, I'm starting to realize, that to other people, you were their positive force. You were the reason they turned out alright."

Derek looked at her, "Tormenting? You really think that's what it is? Tormenting?"

Casey bit her lip, she didn't want this to turn into an argument, and she noticed her arms were still wrapped around him, so she chose her words carefully, "I don't know. But it sure does seem like it at times. What do you call it?"

"Playing around. Having fun. Trying to see if you will ever laugh."

"There's that laugh line again. Have you really done everything you've done, just to make me laugh?" she was doubtful, and had no problem in letting him know that.

He shook his head, "No. Only some of it. The other things I've done were just because I liked seeing you get angry. It always made me laugh."

She couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face; it was a face that clearly showed that he couldn't help himself. "Well, maybe I can laugh more…" wait, was she agreeing with him? What was this alternate reality doing to them?

He smiled, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, "I think this whole, me not-existing thing has gone to your head. Once things are back to normal, you're gonna forget this ever happened, and continue to be horribly offended every time a prank comes your way."

She shook her head, "No. For once, and only once, I agree with you. I am short-tempered with you. I don't know why. It's just always been like that. You spark something inside me and I just get irritated by you. I think it's your cockiness."

Derek shrugged, "Maybe. I can be a little on the cocky side sometimes." Whoa! He just agreed with her, too! What was going on?

Casey released her arms from him, and put her hands in her lap. Derek looked almost disappointed at this movement. But then he cleared his throat, "Okay, just so we're clear, this whole, us not getting along thing, was sort of just a big misunderstanding?"

"Sort of." Casey grinned.

"Alright. So, from here on out, I promise you that I will _try_ to be less cocky, so I won't irritate you as much. But I am _not_ promising no cockiness, that's just crossing the line!"

She laughed, "Deal. And I promise you, that I will laugh more. Because with you not being as cocky, I can probably handle some of the pranks, and maybe, just maybe laugh along with you."

He held his hands up like in surrender, "That's all I ask for. But not all the time. That will take the fun out of pranking you!"

She stuck out her hand, "Deal." He shook her outstretched hand, "Deal." He agreed.

Then their hands dropped instantly, and they both stared awkwardly back at Sam's grave.

"Who knew that it would take me wishing you out of existence for us to finally get along?" she laughed as she picked up a piece of grass and began to play with it.

He laughed as well, "I didn't." he looked over at her, "But I'm kind of glad that it happened." She raised her eyebrows, "The whole us getting along part, not the part where you wished I was never born. Just, getting along with you might make our lives easier. Though, I can't promise that there won't be the occasional fight."

She nodded, "I wouldn't expect you to. I mean, seriously, will we ever stop fighting. Honestly?"

Derek grinned, "Probably not. It would be against who we are."

"Exactly."

They sat there in silence for a few moments, marveling at the fact that they had finally reached an understanding, and could actually sit next to each other and have a civilized conversation. Casey looked at her cell phone to check the time, and noticed that it was almost time for dinner at the McDonald/Venturi house. It then struck her, that Derek would have no place to stay as long as his parents didn't recognize him.

Then a brilliant plan struck her. She stood up and pulled Derek up by the arm.

"What?" he asked, brushing the dirt off his pants.

"We're going home now. For dinner."

"Case, you've forgotten one thing, I don't exist. I don't have a home."

"No, but you do have a step-sister with a plan." She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the car, "Now come on!"

He stared at her, confused, but followed, curious in her plan, and, although he would never admit it, he was amazed at how good it felt to have her hand in his.

--

"Mom, George, I know it's really last minute, but Derek's been asking all his friends, but no one can take him in. His parents are away for a while with their business, and they don't approve of him staying by himself at his house, and besides, his key's been lost for weeks. This was a last resort, and he hated to ask, but I offered to let him stay here until his parents got back. Is that alright?"

George and Nora looked over at Derek, who was standing at the door, awkwardly feeling like a stranger in his own home. Nora smiled over at him, and looked back at her daughter, "Well, since you apologized for your behavior earlier, and admitted that you and Derek were partnered up for a project, I guess we have no reason to be mad at you anymore. So, that means that Derek can stay." She motioned Derek over, and he hurriedly obeyed, "You can stay as long as you need, as long as you don't mind the couch."

He smiled, "Thank you very much No- Mrs. Venturi." He said, as polite as he could, knowing that if he acted too familiar he might give off an odd vibe to the family that didn't remember him.

As the parents went back into the kitchen to finish dinner, Derek went directly behind Casey and whispered in her ear, "Nice lying. I thought your lying career was over?"

She couldn't help but grin, "I learned from the best. And it seemed only right that I use the skills he taught me to help him out."

He grinned back, and put his hand on his heart in mock gratefulness, "I'm touched, I really am."

"Shut up," she pushed him lightly away, but smiled.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire…" Derek sang under his breath as he held back laughter.

Casey's eyes narrowed playfully, "Stop it, or I'll hang _you_ from a telephone wire."

"I'm so scared." He said, with play sarcasm.

"You better be. I have the power to wish you out of existence, don't you think for one second that I can't put you on a wire." She laughed.

"Oh, so now it's this big power that you have. Wishing people out of existence." He was up in her face, but his smile gave him away."

"I'm glad you recognize it."

They both laughed, and Derek was looking right into her eyes, and their gaze was very intense, and for the first time in their lives they felt like they really connected. Not as step-brother and sister. But as two human beings, getting along, and playing around.

They heard someone clear their throat, and noticed Edwin and Lizzie standing at the bottom of the stairs. Casey jumped back away from Derek, and he sighed, the moment was gone. But what the moment was, neither of them could answer.

"Did you want some privacy?" Edwin joked.

Derek was about to make a very sarcastic, big brother joke, but realized that Edwin had no idea that Derek was his older brother. So he settled for looking very awkward.

"No Ed! We were just playing around." Casey said, pulling off the annoyed sister part very well.

Edwin rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to see if he could sneak any food without his parents noticing. Lizzie stayed where she was, watching her sister closely. She then shrugged and went upstairs to get Marti ready for dinner.

Derek let out a long breath, "That felt like we just got busted for doing something horribly illegal." He laughed.

Casey tried to laugh, but it came out as a nervous giggle. Derek raised his eyebrows at her. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No. No, nothing." She said, shaking her head, but not meeting his eyes.

He looked doubtful, but did not press the issue. She went over to the couch, and sat down, staring at the blank television screen and trying to figure out why she had felt so disappointed and embarrassed when Lizzie and Edwin had barged into the living room. She tried to rationalize, and say that she just didn't want them thinking that there was something between her and Derek when there wasn't. But she couldn't help but think that there was something there between them, and that she didn't want to think it. She shook her head. Even though, it would be perfectly alright in this reality for something to be there, when reality went back to normal, they would be step-siblings again, and in no possible way would that be okay.

Derek hadn't moved. He was thinking about how close he had been to Casey. And how if he had moved just a few inches closer, his lips would have been touching hers. He shook his head. That was not a good way to think. Because, even if she wasn't his step-sister now in this freaky reality, she was when everything was normal. And there was nothing normal about having feelings for, and wanting to kiss his step-sister. But her being his step-sister had never stopped anything before. He had always loved their fights because that meant he got to touch her. He loved getting her angry because, even if it was negative, her attention was on him. He had always hated himself for it, but he had always loved having her attention. He tried to make himself believe it was just because he liked attention period, and she was the only one who didn't hand it over to him.

But just then, being that close to her, he was forced to realize that he had always had feelings for her. Buried way deep beneath everything that he was, he always had. But he knew that it could never work, and would never happen. Casey was the type of girl who followed the rules. And she would think that dating your step-brother, was against some rule. Though Derek could not think of any rule any where that said anything like that. Well, there was the incest take on it, but they weren't blood-related, and they hadn't grown up together, so technically it wasn't incest.

He had just talked himself into it. He liked her. He liked Casey McDonald. His step-sister. Although, with him apparently not existing, and not being George Venturi's son, he was not the step-son of Nora, and therefore, not Casey's step-brother. If he could just get her that close again… What was he thinking? Casey would never in a million years ever think of him like that. Ever. He sighed and looked over to where she was sitting on the couch. She looked distressed about something. Well, at least they were going to get along better now. Maybe that was all he would ever get from her. Maybe that was all that he could ask for her.

He sighed again and went over to go sit next to her. He could use this getting along thing to work for him, and find out what was bothering her. Because whatever it was, she looked seriously torn, and deep in thought. As he sat down, inches away from her, she didn't even look up. This was more serious than Derek had thought. He cleared his throat.

"Case, what's up, you look like me during a test." He cracked a smile, but she just looked up at him.

"Derek, can I ask you something?"

"Well, we're supposed to be getting along now, so I guess so." He smiled.

"Say, you think there might be something between you and another person. Something like feelings. And say, maybe you liked this person, but you knew that if you were to start a relationship, no one would approve. What would you do?"

"Well, first I would ask, are you asking about yourself?"

Casey sighed and nodded.

"Second, I would ask why no one would approve of the relationship."

She sighed again, "It wouldn't be considered 'right'."

"Oh. Is it like age difference? Is the guy over age, and therefore going out with you, a minor, would be illegal, or something?"

"No nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"Ugh. Just say that it wouldn't be approved of. What would you do?"

He looked right into her eyes, "I would say, screw what people will or won't approve of, and do what you want to. Forget what other people call 'right' and 'wrong'."

Casey nodded, but didn't look sure.

"Does it really matter if everyone approves of the relationship?"

Casey shrugged, "I guess, it really wouldn't. But, I wouldn't feel right."

Derek had let his hopes get up, if she thought that it didn't matter if people approved, then he might have a chance with her. But then she said that she wouldn't feel right. And then he wouldn't be able to enjoy anything with her, if she didn't feel right. He sighed, "Casey, I guess you have to decide. If you really care about this person, then you'll have to decide if you want him, or the approval of everyone else."

"When did you get to be so smart?" she smiled gently.

"Hey, I'm not all looks; I got some brain up here. When I want to."

She laughed and nudged his shoulder with hers. He looked over at her and grinned.

"I guess you're right." She said, pretending to sound defeated.

"About what?" he asked, looking away hurriedly, but then looked back at her to see what she was talking about.

"About the deciding thing. I guess that I will have to decide in the end."

He nodded. And she looked away, and back at the blank television screen, lost in thought again. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, trying not to hope that she was thinking of him. Because getting your hopes up never worked out well in the end, especially if you were wrong.

But neither of them had anymore time to think about anything else.

"Dinner's ready, everyone!" Nora called, as she and George set the food on the already set table.

Derek and Casey stood up and Casey immediately went to her chair, and the other kids sat in theirs. Derek's normal chair was left empty, but, he stood around, waiting to be offered it.

"Derek, you can sit there if you'd like," George offered, seeing how awkward Derek looked.

His face was relieved at once as he settled down into his normal chair, and smiled across the table at Casey. She smiled back, trying to make him feel better for being so out of place in his own house. He then looked at the food, and immediately started buttering up to Nora, complimenting on how good the food looked. Casey grinned and stared down at her plate, holding back laughter. She had never thought that Derek would be a suck-up. But, he had to be nice to the people that were letting him stay in their house. Even if he had normally taken them for granted as his parents.

Derek's foot brushed Casey's under the table, and he grinned over at her, sharing their joke about sucking up. She smiled back and gently kicked his foot. They then began to eat, with Derek's foot periodically touching Casey's, and Casey periodically staring down at her plate to keep from laughing.

--

Dinner had been great, and afterwards, everyone sat at the couch and watched a movie. Edwin was sitting the white cylinder chair, and Derek looked a little put-off that his chair wasn't there anymore. But, he sat happily next to Casey on the far end of the couch. Lizzie and Marti sat beside them, and Nora and George were sitting on a loveseat that had certainly not been there when Derek's chair hand been, but it matched the new armchair perfectly. The movie wasn't all too bad, but it had its cheesy parts. Derek and Casey grinned at each other whenever these parts happened. Derek had resisted making any smart remarks, because he did not want to offend his hosts. This made him laugh even more.

Casey was enjoying the movie. But not because of the plot. Because of how close she and Derek were sitting. Their thighs were touching and if he moved his hand just an inch to his left, it would be touching hers. She smiled at that thought, and her mind went back to their conversation before dinner. He was right, she did have to decide. But she first had to decide if she really had feelings for him. Then decide if she should act on it.

By the goofy grin on her face right now, just because she was sitting close to him, she could guess that she really did like him. Now, to decide whether or not she would act on it. She slid her hand closer to his, slowly. He saw the movement out of the corner of his eyes, but he didn't look over at her, although his smile did widen, and he slid his hand closer to hers. Soon, their hands met, and Derek slid his over hers. She flipped her hand over and laced her fingers in his. Neither knew what was going on in the movie. But they were both staring at the screen, with goofy grins, as they held hands.

--

It was almost midnight. Casey was lying in her bed, waiting to hear silence, so she knew everyone else was asleep. Finally, the last of the footsteps stopped, and the whispering was over. She jumped out of her bed, and crept out of her room, quietly. She ran down the stairs, not caring that she was dressed indecently. She went over to the couch to see if Derek was asleep. He wasn't. He had been staring up at the ceiling, his hands behind his head, as he lay there on the couch, smiling.

He sat up instantly when he saw her and smiled brightly, pointing to the spot next to him on the couch. She flopped down next to him and grinned.

"So, I have a question for you." He said, as he took her hand in his.

"Shoot."

"So, earlier today, were you talking about you and me?"

She stared down at their interlocked hands, and nodded, "You know when things go back to normal they're never going to accept this."

Derek sighed, "Way to bring a guy down. So, I guess this means you decided?"

She nodded once more, "Yes. I figured, why don't we enjoy the fact that they don't know you're in the family, while we can, and be able to be accepted. Then, when things go back to normal, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Good plan."

"I just can't believe this. It's all happening so fast. First, you and I agreeing to get along. And now… this?" she motioned to their joined hands, "Where did it all come from?"

"You know what, I was just thinking about that. I think that something between us you were talking about, I think it was always there. We just didn't know it. And whenever we suspected it, we pushed it away, and denied it. Trying to make ourselves believe it was something else. Because, we knew from the beginning that it wouldn't be seen as 'right'."

Casey thought about it for a moment, and then nodded, "I guess you're right."

Derek then wrapped his arms around her, "Now, we just get to enjoy the fact that we don't have to be anything but boyfriend and girlfriend, and not step-siblings."

Casey had wrapped her arms around him in return, but pulled away and looked at him, "Is this your odd way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Derek grinned, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but yeah. Casey, will you be my girlfriend? Wow, I never thought I would ever say that!"

Casey giggled quietly, "And I never thought I would say this, but yes, Derek, I will be your girlfriend."

He grinned broadly, and kissed her forehead, "As happy as I am right now, I've had a long day. I was confused, then really mad, then really sad, then really, really happy, and I think I need to sleep."

Casey giggled again, "Alright. Good night, Derek." She whispered, and kissed his cheek, surprising herself at how quickly she had gotten used to this. She then hurried back to the stairs, and walked up them quietly, feeling Derek's eyes on her the whole time. As she hurried back into her room, and lie back on her bed, she realized how truly happy she was. What could be better than coming to terms with feelings about someone you never knew you had?

Nothing. Nothing was better than what she was feeling right at this second.

Though Derek would beg to differ; what he was feeling right now was the best feeling in the world.

He really liked how he felt right now, but he wished he didn't have to not exist for this to happen. He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. He knew that he wanted to be with Casey. But he also wanted to exist again. He just hoped when the time came, he wouldn't have to choose between the two. He sighed and pulled his blanket up higher, he didn't want to think about it, but the thought kept running through his mind. What would he choose? Being Casey's boyfriend, or existing.

If he existed, Sam would still be alive, Ralph wouldn't be depressed, Kendra would still be in school, and not pregnant. And who knew what else had changed without him there? But being Casey's boyfriend had made him happier than he had ever been, even if it had only been for a few minutes. He was confusing even himself. He groaned and rolled back over. He hated this.

It should be a happy moment.

Too bad it had to have such suck-ish timing.


	7. Chapter 7: I Sleep Just to Dream of You

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter was very fun to write, even though it took me FOREVER to write it! I'm sorry for the wait, school has been hectic, thank the Lord for summer break, I just hope I can survive until then! :) Anywho, it's mostly Dasey fluff, but it has ups and downs, and it's kind of crucial to show this before moving on. Oh, and for those of you who read ICME, I will try to write the next chapter for it, but I've had supreme writer's block, if anyone has any ideas what curveballs I could throw the two while he's on tour and she's at home, they would be greatly appreciated, and I would most certainly give credit where credit is due! :D lol Thanks for your patience, guys! **

**R&R, please!**

**-Jaclyn :)**

**Chapter Seven: I'll Sleep Just to Dream of You**

It had been a long night. And long nights on the couch, never worked out well, especially for your back. Plus, the fact that Derek had woken up every other thirty minutes terrified of the choice that sooner or later he would have to choose. When everyone started to wake up, he had no choice but to discard the thought of sleeping anymore. He sighed, and stood up, stretched, and cleaned up his couch bed. Casey was down first. She ran over to him, kissed his cheek, and then hurried into the kitchen, to get a glass of juice, as the rest of the family came down. Derek waved to everyone and smiled, trying to hide his obvious lack of sleep. As everyone else wandered around, Casey looked over her glass at Derek. He smiled at her, before yawning once more and running a hand through his hair.

"So, Derek, how did you sleep last night? I hope the couch was comfortable." Nora said, wrapping her robe around her pajamas.

Derek smiled over at her, "Great! Thank you very much!"

Over in the kitchen, Casey almost spit out her juice, trying not to laugh at Derek being polite. Luckily no one noticed. She set the cup down, grabbed the key to her car off the counter, and hurried over to where the rest of her family stood. She cleared her throat, and looked over to George and Nora.

"Uh, Mom, George, Derek and I had planned to get an early start on the project, so we had planned to go get some breakfast and then head to the library for some research. Does that sound all right?" Derek hid a grin; he knew they would not be visiting any libraries.

Nora looked over at her husband, thoughtfully, and then nodded, "That sounds just fine, just call us later to let us know what's going on, when you're coming home, and all that."

"Of course, Mrs. Venturi." Derek said, pulling off the polite façade perfectly.

Casey flashed a grin at him, "Okay, Mom, George, kids, see you all later." She said happily, leading Derek out to the car.

"That was a truly brilliant lie, I almost believed it myself. But then I thought, me, Derek Venturi, in a library?! And I knew you had to be lying."

Casey rolled her eyes, "Same old Derek. Now get in."

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Did you just say 'please'?"

"Yes, you should be honored. Can I drive?"

"The answer's still no."

"That's not cool."

"It's my car."

"I let you drive mine."

She laughed, "But it looks like my car is the only one here. So I'm driving it."

"Oh, please, the only reason you have this car is because I'm not in the family!"

Casey looked over at him, her hand on the door handle, "The answer's still no. But if you behave, I might just let you drive home." She smirked at him and then got into the car.

Derek stared, dumbfounded at where she had just stood, and then hurried to sit in the passenger seat, "For your information, I am _not_ five, and I don't like you talking to me like I am."

"Quit acting like you're five, and I won't talk to you like you are."

"I was not acting like I was five!"

"Be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate on driving."

"One question, though."

She sighed, and looked over at him, briefly, before returning her eyes to the road, "What is it?"

"If the relationship wouldn't be considered wrong, then why did you lie?"

"Are you really that unintelligent?"

"Hey!"

She sighed once more, "As soon as our parents find out about this thing between us, do you really think they're going to let you stay in the house?"

"So, even though I'm not your stepbrother, I have to hide the fact that I'm your boyfriend?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I find that dumb."

"Do you want to get kicked out of your own house?"

"It's not my house now."

"Seriously. Where else would you go?"

"Umm…."

"Exactly." She repeated and smirked over at him. She pulled into the parking lot of Smellie Nellie's just as he was about to retaliate, "Don't. Just come on, and eat breakfast. I know you're hungry."

"How do you know that?" he asked as they both got out of the car.

"You're _always _hungry."

"I am not!"

She laughed, "Do you want to eat with me, or not?"

He pretended to think over it.

"I could leave you here."

"I could walk home."

"I could get you kicked out."

"You wouldn't though."

"And why not?"

He smirked and stepped close to her, "Because I'm too good-looking to get rid of."

She gently pushed him away, "You think too highly of yourself, Venturi."

"Alright, I got another good reason why you wouldn't."

"Shoot."

"I'm your boyfriend." And he smiled.

She looked up at him, "Fine, I guess I won't kick you out."

"That's my girl." He grinned and put an arm around her shoulders.

"But another stupid remark, and I will leave you here." And with that, she walked inside, leaving his arm to drop back down at his side.

After a moment, he chuckled and hurried in after her….

….Running right into none other than Sally.

"Sorry, my bad." He said hurriedly, before he had seen who it was. When Sally looked up at him, grinning, though, he instantly wished Casey was by his side.

"Not at all, I should watch where I'm going." She said, and Derek could tell she was flirting, but why would she flirt with him now, when she had shot him down so many times when he had existed before.

"Oh, well, if we're both at fault, there's no need to sue one another, is there?" he laughed nervously, looking over her head for Casey. He spotted her, but her back was towards him, as she spoke to their waiter as she sat at a table.

Sally laughed, "I guess not. I haven't seen you in here before, you new here?"

"No, just first time coming in here. And my girlfriend's waiting for me at the table, so I should probably…" and he broke off, making his way around her and over to Casey, trying not to notice how her face had fallen at the word girlfriend.

"What held you up?"

"Your words hurt me."

"Yeah right. I ordered your drink. Your welcome."

"What did you get me?"

"The same thing you always get."

"You know my usual?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I have a good memory, I could order the whole family's usual."

He made a face, "Man, I thought you just remembered mine specially."

She grinned, "Nope."

"Way to bring a man down."

"I doubt you could ever order my usual."

"You doubt me?"

"Yup."

"I don't like hearing that."

"Do something about it, then." She smirked, and watched as the waitress brought them their drinks.

"Are you two ready to order?" she asked, politely, pulling out a notepad and pencil.

"Yes, we are. I'll have an order of pancakes, heavy on the maple syrup. And _she_ will have French toast, _easy_ on the syrup." He handed the menus over to the waitress, smirking back at his shocked girlfriend.

As the waitress walked away Casey smiled at him, "How did you—"

"Hey, I can be observant when I want to be."

"I never knew."

"And you doubted me."

"Never again." She grinned.

"Good." He grinned back.

"I like this. Me and you, fighting, but this time because we like each other. It's actually pretty funny when you think about it."

He smiled over at her, "I like it too." He reached over and took her hand in his, "Just, promise me, when things go back to normal, we won't have to stop this."

She sighed, "I don't know, Derek. What if we can't help it? What if our parents forbid it?"

"Forget them! We can sneak around. They couldn't stop our fighting; they're not going to be able to stop us dating."

She had to smile, he sounded so confident, "Alright, so I promise, that when everything goes back to normal, we won't stop this, no matter what."

He brought her hand up to his mouth, and gently kissed it, "No matter what."

--

Breakfast had been great, and afterward, Casey had driven them to a park. Not a playground park, a nature park. As she walked over to the entrance, she noticed Derek standing beside the car, looking unsure about something. She went back over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's up?" she asked, gently, knowing how Derek could get.

"I've just been thinking."

"About what?"

"Sam. And Ralph. And Kendra. And everything else that's changed because of me not being here."

"It seems the world's just a better place with you in it."

"But we never would have found out that we liked each other if this had never happened. And as much as I hate the fact that Sam's dead, Ralph's depressed, and Kendra's pregnant, I'm grateful for this. Because if this had never happened, I wouldn't have you."

She smiled up at him, but he still looked torn up about something, "But…"

"I feel so guilty. I can enjoy this new alternate reality, when they can't. I know that this isn't how the story really goes, but they don't. They think this is really happening, and it sucks. I know that when things go back to normal, their lives will be alright again. I just wish they could somehow know as well. And Sam, Casey, how can I be so happy right now, knowing my best friend is dead, and all because he had never met me? How can I possibly be able to feel anything but guilt, knowing he's dead because I wasn't there?!"

The look on his face scared her. She had never really seen him this upset, and the look in his eyes made her want to back away from him. She was scared of him, and she didn't like feeling that way. But she took a deep breath, and moved so she was directly in front of him, and took both his hands in hers.

"Derek, don't you _ever_ blame yourself for this. It's not your fault you weren't there. It's not your fault that he's dead. It's not you fault with Ralph, or Kendra, or anything. If anybody should be held guilty, it's me. I made the wish. I was the one that wanted you out of existence, if anything, it's my fault he's dead."

Derek shook his head, "I won't let you take the blame for this."

"And _I_ won't let _you_ take it either." She said firmly.

"But I still feel horrible."

"Just, do what I do. Remember that it's not real. Remember that things will go back to normal soon, and that when they do, they're not going to remember a thing about this."

"But will we?" This time Derek looked scared, "What if things go back to normal, and we don't remember any of this? What will happen to us? What happens to the promise we just made?"

Casey had to admit, she was scared about that as well, but she didn't want to show it, "We just can't think like that, Derek. We have to stay positive, or we'll never make it through this. Please, Derek, please." She looked up into his eyes, trying to show him that she wanted this to work, and that somehow, he would understand that because they might not remember this, she wanted to cherish it.

He sighed, and put his forehead to hers, "Alright. Positive it is." She smiled, "Now, come on; let's go 'work on our project'."

"Which reminds me…" she said, letting go of one of his hands, so they could walk side by side, "We're going to have to throw together a project at one point, because Mom and George are going to want to see it."

Derek groaned, "You mean we might actually have to go to the… the…"

"Library?" he nodded, making a face, "Yes. But don't worry, I'll do the work."

"Really?"

"Only because it's got to look good, and if I let you help, it won't."

"Whatever the reason, as long as I don't have to do anything, I'm good."

She nudged into him, and laughed as he nudged back.

He looked down at her, "How come we didn't do this sooner?"

She bit her lip as she thought, "I don't know. I guess we just never thought of it."

"Oh, I did."

She looked up at him, eyebrows raised, "You did? When?"

"When we first met. And no, not at the house. Before the wedding. When Dad and Nora realized they were getting serious and thought we should meet. Remember?" she nodded, "Well, I had never seen your mom, so I didn't know who to look for, and I was looking all over the restaurant, just to see who was there, and I saw you. But then we started walking over to your table, and I realized that you were Nora's daughter. And that if your mom married my dad, I wouldn't be able to ask you out."

"You wanted to ask me out?"

"The moment I laid eyes on you."

"That's so sweet."

"Well, that night, Dad told me his plans to propose to Nora. Needless to say, I was not happy. I tried everything to try and stop him from doing it. Saying that more girls in the house would make us miserable. Making up weird stuff to keep him from doing this. Even saying I would hate my new step-mom and make her life a living heck. He didn't find that too amusing. And he still proposed. I was ticked. I protested so much, praying this wouldn't happen. But it did." He laughed, "And then you had to come walking down the aisle, looking beautiful in your bridesmaid gown, though you didn't look any happier than I did."

"Did you jus say I was beautiful?"

"I guess I did."

She smiled, "I wasn't happy. I still wasn't okay with moving, or having brothers, or having a new step-dad, or any of it. But go on."

"Well, I guess, so I wouldn't think about dating my new step-sister, I put all my efforts into pranking you, making fun of you, but making sure not to make you hate me. And I was trying to hard to refrain myself from liking you, but that didn't work. So, I just kept up my reputation, and I dated girls, but I was never okay with you going out with other guys. Why do you think I tried so hard to keep you away from Sam? I hated the fact that he got to go out with you, and I didn't. But I had to keep up the role of the annoying step-brother, so I kept on annoying you, pulling pranks, even when it seemed like you couldn't stand me. Because I knew as soon as I let my guard down, I wouldn't be able to put it back up. I liked you too much."

"If you liked me, why didn't you let me hug you? Ever?"

"Do you realize what that would have done? It would have been like have a bite of a gourmet dish, but then before you can get another taste, it was taken away from you. Hugging you would be torture, knowing that would be all I ever got, because I was the step-brother. So, I just got used to the whole, being your step-brother thing, and I brought it up all the time, to remind myself that you were not a girl I could date. I guess, when I found out I didn't exist, and that I wasn't technically your step-brother anymore, I could finally ask you out."

"Really?"

"Why would I make that up?"

"Well, because it sounds like something out of a romance movie."

"Thanks. I just poured out my heart to you, and you make fun of it. Way to break my heart, Case."

"Stop. Derek, I have to be honest. I saw you that night too. But I had seen George before. He had come to pick up my mom so many times, I could recognize him anywhere. I saw you first. I instantly thought you were amazingly handsome. But then I saw George and the others follow, and when you joined them, I knew you were his oldest son. So I let it go. But I could never forget what ran through my head the first second I saw you."

"And what was that?"

"Whoa. He's hot."

He looked down at her, "You're not serious?"

"Oh, I most definitely am. But I knew that you were going to be my future step-brother soon, because my mom never introduced us to her dates. So, I pushed it away. And tried to act like I had never, even for an instant been attracted to you. So, when we moved in, I immediately began to act like a real step-sister and forget the fact that you were a super cute boy living across the hall from me. I eventually moved on. But every now and then you would do something that made me wish Mom and George had never gotten married."

"Like what?"

"Like the alpha force. You were so good with the kids, I finally saw a bit of the real you, and I liked it. But reality had to come back sometime, right?"

He stopped and turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "But now, this is the reality, we both have liked each other in the past, we both thought we were over it. Now we both know that we never were, and that we're finally together. That's not changing anytime soon."

She laid her head on her chest, "I have no problems with that. None at all." And for the first time since that night at the restaurant, she let herself forget that Derek's dad had married her mom, and was just able to be his girl, and he be her boy.


	8. Chapter 8: I'd Die to Know You Love Me

**A/N: So, I think that this is the longest chapter of the story, and it was so much fun to write. Big things are about to start happening! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been finishing up school, and getting ready for a gala, so I've been pretty busy. I hope this makes up for all the waiting I put you though!**

**R&R, please!**

**-Jacki 3**

**Chapter Eight: I'd Die to Know You Love Me**

Casey sat on the couch, the rest of her family was still asleep; it was Sunday morning, they all slept in. Derek was sitting next to her, but his eyes were closed. She knew the only reason he had waken up at all was because she had come down, or else he would still be asleep. She smiled, and took his hand in hers. His eyes remained closed, but a smile spread across his face. The night before, the family had eaten dinner together, and then went out for ice cream. Casey had gotten a cone of chocolate ice cream, but Derek had gotten a bowl of the same. So when Casey's ice cream slipped off the cone, he grabbed another spoon and had shared his with her. The family had smiled at how sweet the gesture was, and Casey couldn't help but think that if Derek, their step-son, had done that, they would have been suspicious. But Derek, their house-guest, was perfectly fine to do things like that; in fact, it made him look like an even better guest.

"Morning, Case." He said, quietly, not fully awake yet.

She smiled, "Morning." She scooted closer to him, and snuggled between the crook of his arm and his torso. He wrapped his arm around her, and held her close.

Now her eyes were closed as well, it was hard not to be comfortable in his arms. It was as if the space in his arms was made for her. She had never felt this comfortable in anyone else's arms. Not Sam's. Not Max's. Only Derek's. She smiled and snuggled in closer to him.

"They're gonna wake up soon, you know." Derek whispered, his hand finding her hair, and playing with the ends.

"I know. But I just wanted to enjoy the moment." She looked up and saw him grinning, "This is nice. Just me and you. Sitting here, quietly. It's almost as nice as fighting with you."

His chest bounced her head a bit as he chuckled, "I couldn't agree more."

They heard a movement above them and Casey immediately jumped out of his arms and over to the other side of the couch.

He laughed again, "This is good practice for how it's gonna be when things go back."

She smiled and nodded, looking behind her to see if anyone was coming down the stairs. He stood up and stretched, then headed over to the kitchen. Casey turned around so she could see what he was doing. She watched as he got himself a glass of juice and then drank the whole thing in one gulp. Just as she was about to say something, Lizzie came down the stairs, fully dressed and looking wide awake.

"Good morning, Liz." Casey said, smiling at her sister.

"Morning. What are you doing down here so early?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and looking around for Derek.

"I could ask you the same thing." Casey said, also raising her eyebrows.

Derek sauntered out of the kitchen, hands running through his messy bed-head hair. Lizzie's eyes at once went to him, and a large smile spread across her face.

"Good morning Derek!" she said happily and kept her eyes on him longer than normal.

Casey watched her sister, and was reminded of when Lizzie had had a crush on Scott. She had to bite back a giggle as she wondered if Lizzie had a crush on Derek.

"Morning, Lizzie." Derek said, looking utterly confused, and a bit uncomfortable. He shot a glance over to Casey, who was smiling and wearing a face that clearly showed him he was on his own, "How's it going?"

"Great! Just great! And you?"

"Well, it's going alright…"

"What are you up to today?"

"Uh… I don't know. I think Casey and I were going to go work on our project some more." A tiny smile crept up on his lips.

"You guys worked on it all day yesterday, don't you want to do something fun?"

"Um, working on the project can be fun…" Casey snorted, but Lizzie ignored her, and Derek shot her a grin.

"Seriously. Projects aren't fun. Besides it's Sunday, you should relax and have fun!" Lizzie said with that large smile still on her face.

Casey watched all this very amused. Derek looked real uncomfortable, and his face made her want to burst out laughing. He shot her another helpless look and she sighed. She had left him there long enough.

"Liz, Derek and I really do need to get more work done on this project. And, who knows, we might go see a movie or something else 'fun'."

Lizzie's face fell, "Well, could I go with you to the movie?" the question was directed at Casey, but her eyes never left Derek.

"I don't know. Probably not."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's just me and Derek."

"So are you two going out, or something?" she looked as if she were thinking about something revolting.

"No. We're just friends, and friends like to go to the movies without little sisters tagging along." Casey quickly came up with, trying to get Lizzie to drop it.

"Well, it you're just friends, I don't see why I can't come…"

"Liz, just leave it alone. Maybe some other time."

Lizzie didn't look happy, "Maybe Mom and George would be interested to know that you and Derek are going to a movie alone."

Casey narrowed her eyes at her sister, "Are you blackmailing me?"

"Maybe."

Derek watched the two sisters, this time it was his turn to watch and be amused.

Casey sighed, "Fine. We'll think about it. But if it's a movie we think you shouldn't go see, absolutely not."

"Don't purposely pick a movie I can't see, then."

"Why would I do that?"

"So I can't go."

"Lizzie."

"I'm serious, Casey."

"Fine, Liz, you can come."

"Cool! When are we going?"

"After Derek and I do some work on the project."

"Oh, come on, let's go now!"

"Now? We haven't even eaten breakfast!"

"We can grab something on the way!"

Derek was still watching amused, but was very put down by the fact that Casey looked ready to give in to going now. He wanted to 'work on their project' a little bit before they went to the movie with tag-a-long Lizzie.

Casey sighed, "Fine. I'll go get dressed, and Derek, you get ready, and I'll tell Mom and George, and then we can go." She sent an apologetic look at Derek, telling him that she didn't enjoy this anymore than he did.

He shrugged in return, and went over to the couch, having no other clothes to change into, just fixed his hair as he sat down. Lizzie hurried over and sat right next to him. His eyes widened and he suddenly wanted to stand back up again. She was staring at him, and he felt extremely uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, and mentally screamed at Casey to hurry up.

"So, Derek, do you like sports?"

"Um, hockey…"

"That is so cool. Hockey is so cool."

Derek raised his eyebrows; he had never heard Lizzie talk like this. It was as if her voice was one on-going giggle, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Do you play on a team?"

"I used to."

"Aw, I would have liked to come see you play."

Derek's eyes went wide again, "Oh. Too bad…"

Lizzie giggled, "Yeah…"

Derek wished Casey would hurry. He was getting more and more uncomfortable as the seconds passed. Lizzie had stopped speaking and contented herself with staring at him again.

"Sorry, guys!" Casey said as she hurried down the stairs.

Derek jumped off the couch and turned to her, "Casey! Hey!" he said, looking very relieved.

She smiled at him, and then motioned for him and Lizzie to follow her, "Mom and George said it all sounded good, just for us to come home after lunch. So come on."

The two followed her out to the car, and Lizzie turned to Derek, "You want to sit in the back?"

Casey bit back a laugh, as Derek's eyes went wide once more, "Um… no, I think I'm good with the front." He laughed nervously, and quickly got in his seat. Lizzie's face fell a bit, but she got in hers as well.

Casey laughed a little and shook her head as she slid into the driver's seat. She started the car and backed out of the driveway. No one said a word during the drive there, or as they got food from a drive-thru, but as soon as they were at the theater, Lizzie immediately started talking to Derek, walking right beside him as if she were glued to his hip. Casey stood on the other side of Derek, thoroughly enjoying his awkwardness.

"So, Derek, want to come with me to get the popcorn and drinks while Casey buys the tickets?" Lizzie asked, pointing over to the concession stand.

"Uh, how about you get the tickets, and Casey and I get the refreshments?"

Lizzie's face fell once more, "But Casey's better at that stuff. Come on!"

Derek sighed, "Alright." He turned to Casey, "Can I have some money to buy the food and crap?"

Casey smiled at him and pulled some money from her pocket, "Don't buy too much." She warned, and then hurried over to the ticket line.

Lizzie grabbed Derek's hand, and he thought, as his eyes went wide for a fourth time, that if she kept this up, his eyes would stay wide permanently. She dragged him over to the line, and dropped his hand as they stopped. He took a breath of relief and stepped away about a half-step. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, a smile on her lips. They got closer to the front of the line, and Derek eyed the menu, looking for what to buy.

With his hands filled with refreshments, Derek and Lizzie met Casey at the entrance to the theatre. He handed Lizzie her drink and small popcorn, then handed Casey her drink. Casey handed the other two their tickets, and they went into the theatre to watch the movie. Derek was hoping that Lizzie would sit beside Casey, so he could sit on the other side of Casey, but, to his dismay, he was sitting in between the McDonald girls. He tried scooting closer to Casey, but it only did about a centimeter of difference. He sighed, and just relaxed into his seat, trying to focus on the movie.

Casey's hand found his under the armrest, and he thankfully held onto it, smiling and feeling better, knowing she was still there. Then Lizzie's arm brushed his and he realized that his other arm was resting next to hers on the other armrest. He swallowed hard, and slowly moved his arm over, trying to make it seem like he was making her more room. It was very awkward to have your girlfriend's little sister, who you thought of as a little sister, to like you. Derek didn't like it. Casey obviously sensed his discomfort, and squeezed his hand gently, and softly rubbed his hand with her thumb. She gave her a thankful smile, and then they returned their attention back to the movie.

After many more arm movements, and many more hand squeezes, the movie was over, and Derek stood up as soon as the screen went to black, and distanced himself from Lizzie. Casey stood up and put her hand on his shoulder leading him out of the theatre. Lizzie followed close behind, her face looking like she had tasted something sour. Casey was chatting happily about the movie, and Derek was listening and adding in his two cents every now and then, but Lizzie stayed silently, watching the two teenagers before her.

Casey had said they weren't dating, but they sure did act like it. She was determined to get Derek to notice her, but she didn't want to make Casey mad in the process. But, if they weren't dating, like Casey had told her, then there would be no reason for her to get mad. Lizzie smiled once more, and quickened her pace so she was standing beside Derek. She smiled up at him.

"So, how did you like the movie, Derek?"

"It was good… I guess."

"I thought the lead character was a lot like you."

"Really?" his voice went a little high-pitched, but then he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, he was brave, funny, sweet, and handsome." Casey cleared her throat loudly, and Derek turned to her, a look on his face torn between laughter and confusion.

"Um, Liz, can I talk to you for a second?" Casey asked, "Derek, we'll meet you at the car, if that's alright?"

He nodded, and sauntered off. Casey looked down at her sister, "Alright, Liz. Liz. Lizzie!" she had to turn her younger sister's head away from Derek so she would focus.

"What!?" she sounded impatient.

"Do you like Derek?"

"He's a pretty cool guy."

"I mean, do you have a crush on him?"

Lizzie looked up at her sister, trying to play it cool, but when Casey got that knowing look in her eye, she sighed, "Yes."

This time it was Casey's turn to sigh, "He's a bit old for you, don't you think?"

"Just three years. It's not that big of a difference."

"Yes it is. Especially since you're not even in high school yet."

"I will be in a few months."

"Yeah, and then he'll be in his last year. I just don't think it's a very smart idea."

"Well, I think it is."

"Do you really think he'll like you back?"

"Way to be supportive."

"I'm just trying to be real."

"Well, I really like him."

"Well, I think you should lay off."

"Why?"

"You don't need a guy who's three years older than you."

"I think it bothers you."

"Why would it bother me?"

"Cuz you like him."

"No, I don't!"

"Good, because I don't think he likes you back anyway."

Casey bit back a snappy comment, "Whatever. I just don't think you should like him is all."

"Well, I appreciate your input, but I still like him."

Casey sighed again, "Why your sudden interest in him, anyway?"

"I don't know. He's really cute. And he's funny."

"You've barely talked to him!"

"So?"

"Liz, seriously, this isn't like you to have spontaneous crushes."

"Yeah, well, this is different."

"Different?"

"Yeah."

"He's staying at our house, even if he was closer to your age, Mom and George would never let you have any sort of relationship with him."

"So? We can work around that."

"Lizzie!"

"Hey, he's worth breaking the rules for."

"This is getting us no where. I think I'm making you like him more!"

Lizzie smirked and turned on her heel, heading for the car. Casey stared, dumbfounded after her, but then hurried to catch up to her, so Lizzie would have no alone time with Derek. She rolled her eyes when Lizzie waved at Derek when they got closer. This was going to be a long ride home.

--

Derek kissed Casey's forehead and smiled down at her, "Relax. We're all alone now. No little sisters, no parents. No more wrinkling that forehead." He said, as they sat in the grass under a tree in the park they had visited the day before.

"Lizzie's not giving up this crush. The more I talked to her about it, the more adamant she seemed about it. I have a feeling this isn't the end. We're never going to have even a second alone at the house now." Casey said, leaning against the base of the tree and closing her eyes.

He leaned back beside her, and held her hand, "It'll be alright. We have school mostly during the day. And we can be boyfriend and girlfriend there. No worries. Come on. I'll be the new kid, and you'll be my girlfriend. No one knows that I used to be your step-brother. It'll all be fine."

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "I hope you're right. I can't take another day like today. That was torture. To not be able to say yes, I like him, or yes we're dating. She would have backed off then. But then she would have told someone in the house, and you would be out of the house."

"Yeah, despite how awkward today was, I'm glad you didn't tell her. I wouldn't know where to go. No one knows me here."

"Let's just hope tomorrow is uneventful. Just a regular day."

He laughed a bit, "I think you're asking for a bit much. I mean, it's you and me in an alternate reality. I don't think it's ever going to be just a regular day for us."

"Well, as normal of a day as we can get. That's all I want."

He kissed the top of her head, "Me too. Me too."

"It's going to be weird. With Sam not there."

"Yeah. And Ralph doesn't even know who I am. I'm going to have no friends."

"You'll have me."

"Oh yeah."

She laughed, "Maybe you can make friends with Ralph, how did you become friends with him in the first place?"

"Sam. He had met Ralph in their math class, and was asked to tutor him for a bit, and Sam introduced us. When we found out he could play the drums, we decided to form a band. It was all because of Sam that we met."

"Well, that idea is out of the bag. Maybe I could stay your only friend until things go back to normal and you have Ralph and Sam again."

"Casey?"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking…"

"Oh, shocking…"

He laughed, but then grew serious, "What if things don't go back to normal? What if this is the new reality?"

"Well, for starters, we'd have to find you a permanent place to stay. Second, you'd have to make friends. Third, we would get through it together. Me and you."

"Me and you. As long as I got you, I think this reality will be bearable."

"Aww, you sound like a weird Hallmark card."

"Shut up! I was just trying to be honest."

"I feel the same way. I could have never made it through this long without you. I would have gone insane. You're the only thing that's keeping me alright."

"I'm glad I'm here, then."

"You're not the only one."

"What I want to know is how your wish started this. I've wished for things all the time. Stupid things and real things. Why have they never come true like this?"

"I have no clue. It's just so weird. But I can't think of anything else that would explain it. I mean, I wished you were never born, the next morning, I wake up, and you never were. Nothing else seems likely."

"I guess you're right. It just doesn't make any sense."

"No, it doesn't. But, I have a question now."

"Alright."

"When you're asleep. Does it feel like you're really here? Or does it feel like you're somewhere else?"

"That's an odd question…"

"Well, last night I was sleeping, and when I woke up, I wasn't expecting to wake up in my bed. Though I couldn't tell you where I expected to wake up, but I just feel as if I'm not here when I'm sleeping."

"Now that you mention it, I do remember feeling like that this morning. Maybe we're really not here. Maybe when we're asleep, we're in our normal reality. And when we're awake we're here."

"That's so weird!"

"Yeah, it is. But in an odd way it makes sense. Well, as much sense as any of this does."

"Mmm-hmm. I know what you mean. I just can't help but think that there's something bigger happening here. I just want to know what it is."

"We can solve the mystery later, Case. Right now, it's just you and me, and we're going to enjoy this. Alright?"

She nodded, and reached up to kiss his cheek. He smiled, and then leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She hadn't been expecting it, but she immediately sank into it, and he wrapped his arms around her, as she slipped her arms around his neck. It wasn't Derek's first kiss, and it wasn't Casey's either. But as they sat there, under the tree, in the park, in their alternate reality, they would tell you it was their first kiss that felt like heaven on earth.

It was the first kiss that told them they were finally with the right person.

The first kiss that told them that this was love; the real deal.

The first kiss that meant everything to both of them.

The first kiss of many.


	9. Chapter 9: I Know What You Do to Yoursel

****

A/N: So, I apologize if this seems a little bit rushed, but it's almost three in the morning, and it got my point across. Look out for more drama to come, this was just basically a filler to lead up to the drama that's coming!!

**Please, R&R!**

**-Jaclyn :)**

Chapter Nine: I Know What You Do to Yourself

It was late. Real late, and under any other circumstances, Casey would never agree to be up this late on a school night. But these were not just any other circumstances; they were Derek's. And try as she might to convince herself it was her own idea to stay up late with him; she knew that it was a losing battle. He had all but begged her to sneak down after everyone was asleep so he could see her. Before she snuck down, though, she checked to make sure Lizzie was sound asleep, so she wouldn't come down there and barge in. She was, and she wouldn't.

Casey had hurried down the stairs, and collapsed on the couch as she reached it. Derek grunted quietly as her head hit his thigh. He then smiled down at her, and situated himself, so she would be comfortable using his thigh as a pillow. She sighed, and yawned.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Because you like me." He smirked at her.

"That's the only thing you've got going for you at the moment. If I didn't like you so much, I would hate you." she laughed as his face grew offended.

"That hurts, Case, that really hurts."

She giggled, and turned her head so she could kiss his nearby arm. His offended look faded, and a smile replaced it. They lie there, silently for a few moments, just enjoying being around each other, when Casey sighed again.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking down at her furrowed forehead.

"I don't know. I just don't have a good feeling about tomorrow and going to school. I just don't think it's gonna work."

"You just tell the office that I'm visiting town for a little bit, and wanted to join you at school for a little bit. They do stuff like this all the time. No one will ever know anything. Trust me." He grinned and she nodded.

"Alright, but if you get kicked out, the blame's all on you." she giggled again, and then covered her mouth, glancing at the stairs, "I've got to either giggle quieter, or go back to bed."

Derek ran his fingers through her hair, "Definitely giggle quieter, I don't want you to go to bed yet."

"If you want me to lie at school and get you in, you're going to have to let me sleep at one point."

"I'll let you sleep. When I get tired."

"Oh boy… Tired yet?" he gave her a look and she giggled, but much more quietly this time.

She snuggled into his leg and smiled, closing her eyes, "Derek, I'm glad this happened, me and you. I can't believe how long I went never knowing this much happiness could have been mine."

His smile grew wider, as he closed his eyes as well, leaning his head on the back of the couch, "Me too. I would have never gone out with any of the girls I did if I knew I could have you."

"Do you really mean that? _None_ of them?"

"Honest. With you, I feel like I can be a one-relationship for the rest of my life kind of guy."

She sat up quickly and looked over at him; his eyes shooting open at her movement, she looked really happy, "Really?"

Derek took her face in his hands and kissed her gently, "Really." He whispered, his lips an inch from hers.

She smiled and kissed him again, "Good night, Derek." Hopping off the couch, she giggled as Derek called after, "Wha—?"

He grabbed her hand and stopped her, standing up so he was taller than her, "I remember us establishing that you couldn't go until I was tired."

"And I also remember us establishing that I was your girlfriend."

"What does that have to do with this?"

She kissed him softly and his guard let down. She quickly backed away and ran to the stairs, "I can do that, and distract you." she whispered, and then ran up the stairs, leaving Derek impressed and slightly disappointed.

--

"Good morning, Derek!" a cheery female voice cried, from somewhere near him.

He was about to greet her as Casey, but then realized that it was Lizzie. His eyes shot open and he saw her watching him at the end of the couch. He nodded over to her, and then sat up, rubbing his eyes, and running his hands through his hair.

"Morning, Liz." He said, half-yawning.

"Good morning, Lizzie, Derek!" Casey cried, happily, from the stairs.

Derek turned to face her, and saw her fully dressed once more, and her bag on her shoulder.

"Come on sleepyhead, we're going to be late for school. Now wake up, and let's get going. I'll grab you a granola bar or something to eat on the way there."

Lizzie looked disgruntled at how quickly her time with Derek had been cut short, but immediately began to make up for it by talking about everything and anything as quickly as she could, as Derek began to stretch, and continue to rub his eyes.

"So, I have a math test today, and I really don't want to take it. Do you like math? I hate it! Can't stand the subject. But I'm actually pretty good at it, I just don't like it. What's your favorite subject? Mine's Science, but I just love the earth and the environment, and so Earth Science just fascinates me. And then I love animals, so Zoology interests me a lot, and I just love learning about the different types of science, and I love the stars, so Astronomy is always cool. And—"

"And I think Derek has heard enough about school subjects," Casey interrupted, coming back into the living room with two granola bars in one hand and her keys in the other, "Derek, let's move it! You got your own subjects to learn about!" Derek obeyed and hurried over by her side, "Bye, Liz, see you today after school."

Lizzie gloomily waved after the two, watching Derek leave.

"Have I told you how great I think you are?"

"No, actually. Why?" she started up the car, as Derek grinned over at her like an idiot.

"Because you always know what to say to get me out of those awkward situations."

"Well, as much as I like to see you suffer, I like being the one who causes it." She laughed, and then smiled over at him, "I'll let you drive home today. Cuz I knew you wanted to now, but I'm glad you didn't ask. Just for that, you get to drive home."

He grinned, "Sweet! Thanks, Case."

She shook her head smiling, "No problem."

--

"He's just visiting for a few days, and he was wondering if he could just come with me to school, maybe just come into the classes so he won't have to wander around the halls?" Casey said, as she stood at the deck at the main office, and Derek sat in one of the chairs that reminded him of a hospital waiting room.

The woman behind the counter was thankfully a nicer one than Casey's first year there, "Of course, just give me his name and your class schedule, and I'll set him up."

"Oh, sure, his name's Derek Venturi," and she listed off her subjects in order and with what teachers.

"Alright, it's all set. Welcome to J.S Thompson, Mr. Venturi," the woman said kindly as he rejoined Casey as she set to leave. Derek and Casey both thanked her, and they left to Casey's locker as fast as they could.

"Alright, I have math first, so here's that book, and then the rest of my classes don't need any books until after lunch, so we won't have to come back here until after then." Casey explained handing him the book and closing the locker.

Derek just nodded and followed as she led the way to class.

--

The first half of the day was uneventful. Casey took notes, Derek barely listened and spaced off. When they got to lunch, word had gotten around that Casey was dating the new kid, Derek. She had gotten many jealous looks from girls who would normally flirt with Derek. She smiled and sat down across from him at the lunch table, and they began to just talk.

Casey felt as if someone were watching her, and she began to feel uncomfortable, so she excused herself from Derek, and decided to go to the bathroom, seeing if she could spot anyone that might be watching her. She couldn't see anyone, so she just left the lunchroom, but before she could make it to the bathroom, she heard someone call out her name. It was a boy's voice, but she didn't recognize it.

She slowly turned around and saw a tall boy with semi-long black hair walking toward her. There was a smile on his face, and he hurried over to her.

"I heard you left early Friday, and I tried to call you all weekend but you never answered." He spoke as if asking a question.

"Um, who are you?" she asked, knowing that it was this reality again, changing things and leaving her clueless.

"Haha, very funny. Like you don't remember your own boyfriend." He made to grab her hand, but she stepped back.

"Seriously, who are you?" She knew this was confusing him, but he was freaking her out, she didn't have a clue as to who he was, but yet he wanted her to act like he was her boyfriend? Definitely not.

"It's me, Sean, you're boyfriend? Or have you moved on to that guy from the lunchroom? God, Casey, you told me after you and Max broke up, we could move past all this two-timing! Are you going out with another guy again?!"

"I would never do something like that!" she cried indignantly, but feeling worried inside, these people in this reality knew her better than she did.

"Well, you did it to Max with me, who's to know if you'd do it to me with that guy?"

"Uh…" she was speechless.

"Jesus, Case, I'm your boyfriend!"

"Um, excuse me, _I'm_ her boyfriend, thanks."

Casey sighed, thinking Derek had come to rescue her, but the boy that joined them was not Derek; he was an average height, football-built boy with dirty blonde hair.

"Who are you?" This time it was Sean who asked it. Casey was relieved, because she didn't want to have to do it again with another person that clearly knew her.

"I'm Alan, her boyfriend." He went to put his arm around her shoulders, but she ducked out of the way, and backed up away from the pair of them.

"No! I'm her boyfriend! Have been for five months!"

"You mean to tell me, that my girlfriend, of eight months, has been cheating on me for five months?!" Alan asked, looking a little worried.

"Wait, you and Max dated for two months! So that means that for two whole months, you were going out with three guys!" Sean looked angry, really angry.

"No! I would never do anything like that! That's not me! I promise I would never do anything like that at all!"

"What's the problem here?"

Casey relaxed, finally, Derek's voice. She felt his arm slip around her waist, and he pulled her in protectively, "I said, what's the problem?" he asked again, a bit more forcefully.

Sean glared at the hand around her waist, "Apparently, my girlfriends cheating on me, with two other guys!" he exclaimed.

"You mean _my _girlfriend!" Alan said, staring at Casey in disbelief.

Derek looked from the two of them, to Casey, then back at them, "You must be mistaken, because this is my girlfriend, and she is not cheating on anyone, because I am the only boyfriend she has."

Sean stepped closer to the two of them, and Casey instinctively clung tighter to Derek, "I'd watch it, if I were you. You're the newest of the bunch, so don't be so naïve. Casey McDonald isn't the goody-two-shoes she pretends to be. She three-timed us, and now, she's replaced Max with you as the third guy."

"Well, from here on out, I'm to only guy. Because, Casey no longer dates anyone else but me."

Casey gave him a grateful squeeze.

"You mean to tell me, the guy my girlfriend is cheating on me with, is breaking up with me for her?" Sean said, boiling with anger now.

"That's exactly what I mean. And it's not cheating, it's finding someone new. Now leave her alone, or you'll have wished you'd never met her or me."

"Oooh, I'm so scared!" Sean mocked, but then he looked to Casey, "I can't believe this, Case. After everything we said… I thought I knew you."

"Well, I know the real her, and she wants you to get the heck away from her."

"Oh, you think you know her the best, huh?"

"No. I know I know her the best."

"I'd beg to differ."

Casey didn't like the way Sean was smirking at her, and obviously neither did Derek. He let go of Casey and got in Sean's face, "You leave my girlfriend alone. Back off!"

Sean took two steps away from Derek and grabbed Alan and dragged him away, shoving him off as they got half-way down the hallway. He then turned back and pointed at Casey, "You're going to pay McDonald, you're going to wish you'd never three-timed me!" he cried, the tone in his voice genuinely deadly. And then, he and Alan were out of sight.

Casey launched herself into Derek's arms, and held tight, on the verge of tears.

He held her back, stroking her hair gently.

As she choked back the tears, she looked up at him, eyes glistening, "Derek, what kind of an awful person did I become without you?"


	10. Chapter 10: You Forgot Me Long Ago

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY!! I have been so caught up in trying to finish school, and my book, and then I got writers' block, and all that, and so it took me so long! And it's not even a very long chapter, and for that I am sorry. But I promise, the next two chapters will be good and long. **

**I'm afraid I'm losing my Dasey love... can someone help me find faith in it again?**

**R&R, please.**

**-Jaclyn :)**

**Chapter Ten: You Forgot Me Long Ago**

Casey's phone was ringing. It had been ringing for the past twenty minutes, almost non-stop. Someone was trying to call her, but she wouldn't pick up. She stared at the screen as a picture of her and a dirty-blonde haired boy, kissing. Above the picture was the name: **Alan**. The phone continued to ring, and Casey cringed at the sight of the picture. She hated the fact that she had actually dated this boy whom she didn't know, but what she hated the most was that while she had been dating him she had dated two other boys. She reached out and grabbed the phone. She stared at the picture for a moment before shutting off the phone.

She rolled over on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Derek was downstairs; Edwin had talked him in to playing Babe Raider. When Lizzie had bounded down the stairs to watch, Derek asked Casey if she wanted to stay and watch as well. Casey had declined, and Derek had sadly watched her leave, as Lizzie immediately started bombarding him with random questions and smiling really flirtatious up at him. She stood up from the bed and left her room, sighing. She felt bad for Sean and Alan. She had never meant to hurt anyone, she just didn't know them. And she felt even worse after finding out what she had done to them. It just made her feel like a horrible person.

Derek had tried to make her feel better, but nothing he had said had made any difference. Without him, she had become a cheater, the one thing she swore she would never be. She didn't understand how life without Derek had caused her to be like that though. Derek had even planned to two-time someone once. How is it, that with him around, having an example like that, she never ended up a cheater, and without him around she did? She felt so confused. She figured it was because fighting with Derek had always kept her so busy, she had never had time to date anyone else but the person she was with.

But could that seriously be the whole reason? She shook her head, she had never once thought about cheating on anyone, even before she had moved into Derek's home. So why on earth would she start now? Or then? She closed her eyes as she stood at the top of the stairs. She knew that the alternate reality her wasn't who she really was, but it made her worry, if this was actually an outcome of her life, what else was she capable of? She reopened her eyes and made her way downstairs.

"So, Derek, do you play Babe Raider a lot? Casey hates the game. I can't believe she's alright with you playing it. She always gets made when Edwin plays it. Wow, that was a cool move, how'd you learn to play so well? You're amazing. I think you're going to beat Ed's high score!" Lizzie was still going on and on and on. Casey managed to smile and roll her eyes before going over the couch where Derek, Edwin, and Lizzie were sitting. She rested her hands on the back and watched as Derek made his way through one of the hardest levels of the game. She smiled as she remembered fighting Derek about this game, and then ending up actually liking the game.

Derek finished the level and looked up at her. He smiled and hopped off the couch. Lizzie looked disappointed and shot her sister a death glare. Casey widened her eyes, and raised her eyebrows at her. Lizzie huffed and turned back to watch Edwin play. Derek looked at Casey in the eye and tried to see if she was still upset from earlier. She smiled at him letting him know everything was fine for the time being. He looked relieved. He really hated tears. He tilted his head toward the kitchen and he began to walk, knowing she would follow. As soon as they were out of earshot, Derek turned to her.

"Casey, about what happened earlier today…"

"Derek, please, I don't want to talk about it."

"But, Case, I think we have to."

"Why?!" She looked scared, and Derek's eyes widened and he took a step back.

He then shook his head and got closer to her, "That guy seemed really mad, and it looks as if he could follow through with a threat like that."

"You don't honestly think anything really bad is going to happen, do you? He's just some high school kid, who got told he was dumped. And three-timed… but anyway, it doesn't matter! He's not going to do anything!"

"How can you be sure? You don't even know the guy."

"No, I don't. But I don't think we need to take this threat seriously. The guy's just hurt is all. I doubt anything is going to happen. So, just drop it, please, Derek."

He sighed, "Fine. But if anything happens, I can't promise you I won't kick the guys butt."

She laughed, "You can go right on ahead."

He grinned, "Good, because nobody is messing with my girl— partner for the project. If anything happens to you, I'm gonna fail!" Derek quickly changed his sentence when Lizzie walked into the kitchen.

"Derek, I doubt that you would fail. You seem so smart! I bet you could do the project all on your own."

Casey bit back a giggle, as Derek's face got red, and he began to stutter, "Well, I well, um, I, um. I couldn't do the project without Casey. She, um, she just makes sure I get the work done. Without her, I would procrastinate my way through the whole thing, and then throw something together the night before."

Lizzie laughed, "Derek, you're so funny!"

Derek laughed nervously, "Uh, thanks…" he looked over to Casey, pleading with his eyes to make Lizzie go away.

She smiled, "Uh, Liz, speaking of the project, Derek and I really need to talk about it. So if you could, please…" she pointed to the living room.

Lizzie folded her arms over her chest, "Fine." And with that she huffed out.

Casey burst into laughter as soon as she was gone, and Derek looked down at her, "This is not funny." He said, half-pleading.

"It's pretty funny." She giggled, "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Oh, um, I was saying that nobody is going to be messing with my girlfriend, and live to tell the tale." He took her hand in his.

She smiled, "Oh, so now you're going to turn into one of those psycho-path killer boyfriends, are you?"

"Only if they make me."

She laughed again, "You are so full of it."

"Hey, if you don't want to protect you, fine. But don't come crying to me when some guy messes with you."

"Hey! You'd really leave me to myself if that happened?"

He looked down at her, "Why on earth would I do that?"

"I don't know. You just seemed so serious."

"You really need to learn how to recognize sarcasm."

She gave him a look, "Maybe you should just be more clear when you're using it."

"That kind of defeats the whole purpose, babe."

"Did you just call me 'babe'?"

"Um. Only if you wanted me to."

She giggled, "You're goof."

He pretended to be hurt, "Your words are cruel."

She smirked and walked began to walk away from him. He shook his head, "Oh, no. You're not getting away that easily." He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He leaned down to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Derek! They're right there!" she whispered.

"Fine." He said, and pulled her over by the back door, and pushed her against the washer machine. She looked up at him, a bit surprised by his forcefulness, "I think you need to apologize for being mean."

"Oh yeah? And how would I go about doing that?" she asked, smiling as he brought his face closer to hers.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." And with that he pressed his lips against hers. At first the kiss was soft, gentle, and caring. But then, it deepened into something a bit more passionate. Derek's hands were wrapped around her waist, and hers were wrapped around his neck. She suddenly heard a noise, and instantly broke apart from him. He smiled, "It was just you moving the washer." She grinned, and leaned in to kiss her again, she shook her head.

"No, Derek. We might be seen."

"Who cares? Let them see us making out."

"Derek! No! George would throw you out on the streets in seconds! You wouldn't be able to stay anymore!"

He sighed, and leaned his forehead on hers, "Man, this is good practice for when things go back to normal."

She pecked his lips, "Yeah it is." Then she quickly slipped out of his grip and made her way back to the kitchen.

He leaned back on the washer and watched her as she left, grinning to himself. They heard a knock at the door, but they let Edwin or Lizzie answer it. Casey looked behind her at Derek and smiled at him. And, lost in each other's eyes, they didn't notice Edwin hurry into the room, looking a bit scared.

"Derek, Casey. Someone's at the door for you." He said, sounding nervous.

Casey shot Derek a worried look, but he kept face, and hurried out into the living room, closely followed by Casey. As they approached the door, Casey gasped, and Derek narrowed his eyes.

For, standing in the door, looking very dangerous, was Sean.


	11. Chapter 11: Even Though I'd Be Sacrifice

Chapter Eleven: Even Though I'd Be Sacrificed

**Chapter Eleven: Even Though I'd Be Sacrificed **

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked the boy in his doorway, rudely, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not here to see Casey." Sean said smugly, "I'm here to see you."

"What, did Casey's rejection turn you gay? Well, my door doesn't swing that way, so sorry!" and he made to shut the door.

Sean reached out his hand and stopped it, though, inches from closing. "Not so fast. I got a bone to pick with you, so why don't you just step outside?"

Casey's eyes grew wide as she looked over Derek's shoulder. She squeezed him, "No, don't do it Derek." She whispered so Sean wouldn't hear her.

"Sorry, dude. I've got no problems with you, as long as you stay away from my girl." Derek said, and he heard Casey let out a sigh of relief.

Behind them, Edwin and Lizzie were watching fearfully. Lizzie looked horrified, and Edwin looked confused. Derek went to close the door again, but Sean stuck his foot in the way and pushed the door forcefully so that it hit the wall with a bang. He crossed the doorstep and glared at Derek and Casey.

"Now, I've asked you nicely to come outside. Don't make me being you out there forcefully." His voice was threatening, and his fists were clenched.

Casey took a step back and pulled Derek with her, "Derek, promise me you won't fight him. I don't want you to get hurt." She whispered, holding him tight, and taking another step back. He nodded his head, and quickly squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"What? Too much of a coward to face me? Ha! Casey doesn't deserve a wimp like you. Well, a three-timer like her, oh, I'm sorry, _slut_ would be the more appropriate word…"

Derek made to lunge at him, but stopped himself.

Sean laughed, "What, afraid you might mess up your face?"

Derek locked his jaw, "No. I promised I wouldn't fight."

"Oh, a whipped boy. Figures. Casey doesn't have a man that isn't. Then again, she might, you never know, she's probably dated half the student body!"

Derek narrowed his eyes, "Stop it. Now."

"Oh, what are you going to do? Glare me to death?" Sean pretended to shrink in fear, "Oh no!"

"Shut up, back off, and get out of my house!"

Edwin and Lizzie's eyebrows rose, and Sean looked down at him, "This is not your house. It's Casey. Unless she's decided its better to keep her men in the house where she can get to them easier. Where are the other two? Do they have their own rooms and everything?"

Derek gritted his teeth, "I told you to shut up!" His fists were clenched, and Casey grew worried that he was going to hit Sean. She squeezed him again, and tried to keep him back.

"Well, if you won't fight me, how about I fight you!" and with that, Sean raised his fist and got ready to punch Derek's face.

"Stop!" Casey yelled and ran in front of Derek, "You wanna fight Derek? Well you're gonna have to fight me first!"

"Casey? What are you doing?!" Derek yelled, looking down at her, his eyes wide.

"Nobody's gonna hurt you. Nobody. If he wants to fight you, he'll have to fight his ex-girlfriend first!"

Sean looked down at her, and smirked, "My pleasure." And he raised his fist again.

Casey braced herself for the blow, but Derek stepped in, "Oh no you don't!" He gently pushed Casey behind him and stepped up to Sean, "You can trash-talk me, you can threaten me, and you can even fight me. But if you think I'm gonna let you hurt her, you're crazy!"

"It's a lot of talk from someone who won't even throw a punch." Sean said, a smug smirk on his face.

Derek looked ready to kill him, "Derek, no don't!" Casey cried, and hurried to grab his arm before he could punch Sean.

"Oh, that's sweet, sticking up for me, but we're done, remember?" Sean barely glanced at her before returning to smugly watch Derek struggle to decide whether or not to fight him.

"I am NOT standing up for you!" she let go of Derek's arm and stepped up to Sean's face, "In fact, I really want him to beat the crap out of you. I just don't want him to have to get in trouble for putting you in the hospital." She said, pushing him back away from her and Derek.

"Oh, so now you're both big talkers. But I still haven't seen any action, I doubt the boy can even slap someone!" he laughed, and Casey glared at him. She pulled her fist back to gain momentum, and let it land right on Sean's nose, she felt it crack, and was satisfied. When she pulled her hand back, she saw blood on it. His nose was already bleeding.

He looked over at Derek, "Oh, I get it, you talk the talk, but she fights your battles for you?"

Derek moved Casey, "I can fight my own battles!" he yelled and swung a punch at him.

"DEREK!" Casey cried and pulled him away before the punch made contact with its target, "You _promised_!"

Derek looked over at her, "You got to punch him!"

"I didn't promise!"

He gritted his teeth again, and looked Sean up and down, "You're not worth it. You really aren't." He took Casey's hand in his, and backed away, "I don't need to fight you. And neither does Casey. Now either you leave, or I call the cops. Your choice."

Sean glared menacingly at him, "Fine, I'll go." He looked down at Lizzie, who was still standing by the couch, watching everything with wide eyes, "But, I'm taking your little sister!" he grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her toward the door.

"Lizzie!" Casey screamed, her voice cracking, and she, Derek, and Edwin all ran out after them. When they got outside, Sean had already swung Lizzie over his shoulder and was trying to hurry away.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Casey screamed, running after them. Derek sped past her and quickly caught up with them.

"LET GO OF HER!" he roared.

"Fine." And Sean let go of her, letting her slide off his shoulder and onto the sidewalk. She cried out in pain, and clutched her shoulder. Sean began to take off, and Derek looked from him to Lizzie, and then back to him, "Oh no you don't!" he took off running after him, his face twisted in anger.

Casey and Edwin hurried over to Lizzie and knelt down next to her. "Liz, are you alright?" Casey asked, panicked.

Lizzie groaned, and tried to sit up, clutching her shoulder tighter in pain, "I'll be fine. Go make sure he doesn't kill him."

"He wouldn't kill Derek." Casey said, though she wasn't sure that was true.

"I'm more worried about Derek killing him. Now go!" and with her uninjured arm she pushed her sister.

"But, Liz," Casey pointed to her shoulder.

"I've got Edwin, Derek needs you." Edwin looked up at her and nodded, "Go." He urged, and Casey looked once more down at Lizzie's shoulder, than took off running after Sean and Derek.

"Casey?!" She turned to look who it was and saw Alan hurrying across the street over to her. She looked ahead and saw Derek still chasing Sean down. She then looked back to Alan, "Hey." She said, rushed and out of breath.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking to where she had just looked away from.

"Derek's chasing after Sean!"

"Derek? Oh, you mean the guy you dumped me for."

Casey looked over at the blonde boy, "Alan, I'm really sorry, I truly am. But, I'm not the same person anymore. I doubt you would even recognize me."

"Casey, I'm looking right at you."

"Not in that way. You think I'm some other person. That's not me! And I'm sorry, but I have to go make sure they don't kill each other!" And she began to run again, but Alan called out, "Once again, choosing someone else over me!"

She stopped short and turned to look at him, "Is your safety in danger? I don't think so. So, I'm sorry, but I think the situation up there is a little more dire!"

Alan rolled his eyes, and she took off again. He sighed, and then watched her, deciding to run off after her. She was almost there, just a little more, and she would catch up to them, and hopefully stop Derek from doing anything stupid.

Too late. Derek had just pounced onto Sean, knocking him into a car parked on the street beside the sidewalk. Casey heard Sean's yells, and she ran faster, feeling Alan right behind her. She finally caught up to them, and saw Sean getting up and kicking Derek in the gut as he lay on the ground, his head resting on the car behind him.

"Leave him alone!" Casey yelled and charged at Sean. He laughed at first, watching her run toward him, but then his face grew panicked as he realized she wasn't stopping. She ran into him, and pushed him down onto the ground. He lay in the grass, glaring up at her. Alan stood on the sidewalk watching in awe. But then he was Derek lying on the ground, and got an idea. He ran over to the boy that had stolen his girlfriend, and helped him up.

"Oh, thanks man—" but he was cut off by Alan's fist making contact with his gut. His mouth opened wide and looked at the boy like he was crazy, and he fell to his knees.

"No problem!" Alan yelled forcefully and punched Derek again, this time in the face. He then kicked Derek's legs and made him fall the rest of the way down to the ground. He then began to kick him repeatedly. As Alan's foot collided with Derek's nose, he let out a cry of sheer pain. Casey whipped her head around, forgetting about Sean.

"Derek!" she cried, and went to run over to help him, but was stopped by two large hands grabbing her ankles. She turned her head and looked down as she saw Sean grinning up at her.

He then stood up and grabbed her wrists, "I think it's time your 'boyfriend' found out what it's like to have his girl stolen from him right in front of his eyes." There was a glimmer in his eye that Casey didn't like, and she struggled to get out of his grip, but he was not letting go.

"Derek!" she cried again, but this time it was a plea for help as Sean's face got closer to hers.

From his spot on the ground, Derek looked up at her, and his eyes grew wide. Alan turned to watch them too, curious in why Casey was crying out.

And right there, before their eyes, Sean pressed his lips against hers roughly. Her eyes widened and she continued to struggle to get away from him, but he forcibly pushed her up against a near-by tree and kept her head there by pressing his lips harder against hers. His hands still had her wrists in a tight lock, and his feet were now on hers; she was trapped.

Derek couldn't find his breath. It was one thing to see Casey kissing someone else. But it was a completely different thing to see someone doing this to her. He wanted to stand up and stop him, but Alan's feet were pinning him down to the ground. Alan felt him struggling and looked down at him, "Hurt's doesn't it? Now you know how we felt!" he grabbed the collar of Derek's shirt and pulled him up, punching his in the face again. Derek felt his own nose crack, but he didn't care. He shoved Alan out of the way, and tried to run over to Casey, but Alan jumped onto him, and they both fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Sean was deepening and the kiss, and Casey was terrified, she couldn't move and she couldn't stop him. She tried to clamp her mouth shut, but Sean was forceful, and she could do nothing to stop him. She tried to cry out, but all that came out was a muffled sound. Derek heard it, and looked up at her from under Alan. He wanted nothing more than to pull the creep off of her. But Alan chose that moment to take his head in his hand, and shove it into the ground. Derek's mouth was now filled with dirt, and he couldn't see a thing. He used all his strength and rolled over, sending Alan off of him. Before anyone could stop him, he hopped up and ran over to the Sean, pulling him off Casey and punching his face.

"Derek." It was a whimper; she was standing against the tree, clinging to it, and staring, horrified, at him.

His face softened and he stepped closer to her, he gently took her hands in his and put his forehead to hers, "It's okay, now. He's gone. I'll put an end to this."

She shook her head, "No. I don't want you to get hurt." She whispered, her face still twisted in fear.

"I don't really give a crap what happens to me. Nobody does that to you and gets away with it!" and before she could protest again, he turned and charged toward Sean. But, by this time, Alan had gotten up and was hot on his trail. As soon as Sean and Derek collided, Alan joined them, and the two boys pushed Derek into the car. Sean motioned for Alan to stand back, and Alan quickly obeyed. Sean pulled out a small object and flipped it open.

Casey saw the flash of the silver blade and cried out once more, "DEREK!" and she hurried over to him, but Alan stopped her before she reached him. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the ground. She clutched Alan's shoulder, watching as Derek scrambled to stand up, and stood, frozen with fear, with his hands on the car behind him, trying to think of what to do.

"Derek!" she cried, tears running down her face, sobbing hysterically, "Run! Derek! RUN!"

He looked over to her, and Sean took that moment to charge at him, knife held high, getting ready to stab him.

"DEREK!"

The blade pierced his skin right above his heart. His eyes grew wide, and he looked over to Casey, whose mouth had dropped open, and she was sobbing even more.

Sean pulled the blade out and hurriedly stepped back, looking somewhat terrified. Alan looked over at him, "What did you do?!"

Casey pounded Alan's shoulder, and kicked her feet, trying to get to Derek, make sure he was alright, and hold him in her arms. He was sliding down the car, his hands limp at his sides. His face was still shocked, and his eyes never left hers. Alan set her down and took off, not wanting to get caught at the scene of the crime. Sean dropped the knife and backed away, slowly, watching as Casey ran over to Derek. He then followed suit after Alan, not even glancing back behind him.

Casey cried hard and loud as she finally reached him. His breathing was growing shorter and shorter, and his eyelids were drooping. She held his face in her hands, and looked into his eyes.

"No, Derek, no! You're gonna be alright, we'll get you some help, come on, stay awake. Derek! Derek!" his eyes were closing, "Somebody help me!" she screamed, and her voice did not sound like her own, "Somebody call an ambulance! Please! Help!"

Edwin and Lizzie ran over to them, out of breath, faces red. Their eyes grew wide, and Lizzie screamed. Casey turned to them, "Edwin!" she cried, "Get help! Call 911!! Something!" She then turned back to Derek.

He looked up at her through his half-closed eyes, his mouth opening, trying to say something. Her tears were falling fast, but she tried to stop her sobbing to listen to him. She leaned in closer and put her ear next to his mouth.

"What? Derek, what?!" she cried, starting to sob again.

But he never got a chance to answer. He looked up at her, and breathed his last breath, the ghost of one word on his lips, never to be said.


	12. Chapter 12: I'll Wake Without You There

**A/N: Okay, so before you all drop kick me because of this ending... just know, the story's NOT OVER YET!! :D **

**-Jaclyn :)**

**Chapter Twelve: I'll Wake Without You There**

"CASEY!" Derek cried out, sitting straight up in his bed, feeling suction cups attached to wires come off of his head. He looked around, confused. He had just been outside, why was he now in a hospital room? He looked down at himself; he saw no blood, just a hospital gown. He pulled the gown away from his chest and looked at where the knife had stabbed him and lost his breath; there was no hole, no scar, no anything. It didn't look as if he had been stabbed at all.

He then looked to his right. There was Casey, lying in a hospital bed, eyes closed, breathing softly and rhythmically. He jumped off the bed and hurried over to her, "Casey! Casey, wake up! CASEY!"

His yells attracted attention, and soon his parents were bursting into the room. George's eyes widened, "Derek, son, you're awake!" and he hurried over to him, wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

"Wait, did you just call me 'son'?" Derek asked, curiously pulling away from his arms.

"Yes." George looked worried.

"Why?"

"Because you are my son. What's going on, Derek?"

Derek shook his head, "You tell me. One minute I'm outside, blood pouring out of my chest from a knife to the heart, and the next I'm here! And last I heard, you had no idea who I was. You didn't remember me. I wasn't your son… Oh no! I'm back!" he looked down at Casey, "But she's not. She stuck back there all alone! I've got to get her up." And he began to gently shake her, trying to wake her.

George and Nora looked at each other, clueless, but then they pulled Derek away from her, "Derek, she's been in a coma for almost four days. She's not going to wake up just like that." Nora explained, gently.

"Was I in a coma too?"

"Yes."

"Why? What happened?"

"You and Casey were in a car accident. Your car hit a tree on your way to school Thursday morning." Nora looked at him cautiously.

"Thursday? What's today?"

"Monday."

"Oh no. We were really there though. Casey, she's still stuck back there! We have to find a way to bring her back! She can't be stuck there alone. I was the only other person who knew it wasn't real!" Derek went back to trying to wake her up.

"What wasn't real? What on earth are you talking about?" George asked, worried his son had gone insane.

"The alternate reality. I guess we were sent there because of the accident, but then I died, and was sent back, but Casey's still stuck there! I don't know what to do!" he cried, panicking, and hurriedly trying to get her to wake up.

"Derek! There is no alternate reality. You must have been dreaming while you were unconscious."

"But it was the exact same number of days. It was like I was really there! I even felt the stab! I wouldn't have been able to feel pain if I was in a dream! This was real! You've got to believe me! Casey's in danger! There are two boys there that could very well kill her. Wait a second, if they kill her there, she'll be sent back there. Maybe that's why I was sent back here, because I died there. Once she dies there she'll be sent back, too. But who knows when she'll die there. I doubt Sean or Alan would kill her. They didn't even look like they had planned to kill me. She could be stuck there until she dies of old age!"

George and Nora watched him ramble on and on, muttering to himself, seriously worrying them. He turned to them, looking crazed.

"Why are you just staring at me?! I'm in the middle of a crisis here! Casey could be stuck like that for the rest of her life! I have to find a way to wake her up! I can't leave her there! I promised everything would be fine once things go back to normal! I never thought I would go back to normal without her!"

"Derek, you're not making any sense. Maybe we should get the doctor in here" George said, backing away back toward the door.

"NO! I'm not insane! Dad, you gotta believe me! I was really there, and Casey is really there without me! She's probably worried out of her mind! I can't just leave her back there!"

"There is no 'there' for her to be left back in! Derek, you both have been in those beds for four days. Nothing has changed. You were not in any alternate universes, because George and I have been sitting here in this room, and not once have we seen either of you leave to some other reality!"

"That's because, well, I don't know! But what I do know is that every minute we waste is another minute Casey's alone in a world that's not real!"

"Exactly. A world that's _not real_! It was all in your head! Casey's safe, right there. There is nothing to worry about."

But, just as Nora spoke, a loud beeping noise started ringing out from one of many machines surrounding Casey. Nurses and doctors hurried in and began checking her, seeing what was wrong. They spoke hurriedly, and in hushed tones. Then one of the doctors grabbed the AED and prepared to shock Casey.

Derek saw what they were about to do, and yelled, "NO! Casey!" he cried, and tried to reach her through the group of people. As one nurse held him off, one of the doctors hurried over to the parents.

"What's going on, doctor? Is my daughter going to be alright?" Nora looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"She's slipping out her coma."

"But, isn't that a good thing?" George asked, not liking the look on the doctor's face.

"For some reason, even though she's waking up, her life's slipping."

"What are you saying?" Nora fell into her husband's arms as he looked at the doctor.

Derek cried out, as the nurses began to shock Casey with the AED, "CASEY! NO!"

"We're losing her."


	13. Chapter 13: I'm All Alone

**A/N: I know it's been a while, and it was such a cliffhanger I left you on last time, so I'm sorry. I really like this chapter. But I don't know whether to make it the end or not. I could probably write another chapter, but this one might be sufficient enough to end with. I don't know. What do you think? Let me know! **

**R&R, please!**

**-Jaclyn :)**

**Chapter Thirteen: I'm All Alone **

Casey felt as if her heart had stopped beating. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Derek was dead. Derek was dead. Derek was DEAD! It was all her fault. Her alternate reality self had become a three-timer, and because of that, the two boys she had cheated on killed Derek. She held him in her arms, watching the cowards run away. Tears were running down her face, but as she watched Alan and Sean, she felt hatred like nothing she had ever felt before. All she wanted to do was to kill them, in revenge for killing Derek, but she could not let go of his body. Her boyfriend's dead body.

What would happen when things went back to normal now? He was dead in this alternate reality. How did that affect him in real life? Would he still be dead, just by a different cause? Or would he be alive? Would he remember everything that happened in this alternate reality? She heard sirens in the background, and saw Edwin and Lizzie looking in horror at Derek's dead body. Lizzie was close to tears, because she had such a compassionate heart, and cared for everyone, and she had had such a large crush on Derek; but Edwin had barely known this Derek, so he was not as sad as he would have been if he had known this was his older brother.

The ambulance appeared first, and out popped two men with a stretcher. Casey wouldn't let go of his body. She couldn't. But the men were finally able to pry her hands off of him and get him onto the stretcher. She turned to Edwin and Lizzie, shaky, and her eyes not focused.

"Go back home, wait for Mom and George. Tell them what happened and where I am." She spoke like a robot, no emotions whatsoever. She then turned around and went into the ambulance with Derek, holding his lifeless hand. It was clear to the men around her that he was dead, and that they had arrived too late, but that didn't stop them from bandaging his wound.

"Where is his family?"

"I'm the only person he's got here. No family."

"He was an orphan?"

"In this world he was." She whispered, looking down into his lifeless face, crying; she did not see the workers give her odd looks.

"The police are going to have to ask you some questions where we reach the hospital. Are you alright with that? Did you see the accident?"

Casey nodded slowly, "I was there, and they were holding me back. I could've stopped him, I could've saved—" she could say nothing else, for her tears once again overwhelmed her.

"Was it a suicide?" they asked gently.

She glared up at them, "NO! Derek would NEVER do something like that! He was MURDERED!"

The men were obviously taken back by her outburst, but she didn't care. Her Derek was dead, and she was left all alone in this weird alternate reality. He had been the only one who had known it wasn't real. The only one with whom she could talk to about things going back to normal. The only one who could hold her in his arms and make her feel completely safe. And now he was gone, just like that.

The trip to the hospital was short. They tried to take Derek away from her but she screamed at them. She was not parting from him. She needed him to answer the police's questions. She couldn't do it without him. She couldn't live in this reality without him. Two policemen came up to her slowly, after talking with the men who had been in the ambulance with her.

"So, we're told this was a murder. Is that correct?"

Casey's eyes never left Derek's face as she nodded.

"We were also told you were a witness, is that correct?"

Tears flowed from her eyes continuously as she nodded again.

"Could you give us the name of the person who did it?"

"Sean killed him, but Alan helped make him weak!"

"Sean and Alan. Can I have last names?"

"I don't know them. Sean had black hair and was tall. Alan had dirty blonde hair and he was short and broad. They both go to J.S. Thompson High School." She explained, wanting the questions to be done. Wanting Sean and Alan punished.

"Thank you for your time. We're sorry about your loss."

"Will the people that did this be punished?" She finally looked away from Derek, and looked up at the policemen.

One of them stepped closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "We will try and make them receive the punishment they deserve."

"Thank you." And her vision returned to Derek's face. She gently caressed his cheek and was surprised at how quickly it had gotten cold. Her tears were no longer flowing, but she felt empty inside. Losing Derek after thinking he didn't exist and then realizing he did, and then falling in love with him, it was just all too much. She felt nothing but emptiness. No more sadness, no more anger, no more happiness. In fact, she didn't even feel the air around her. It was as if she was no longer in this world. She took a deep breath and looked around. No longer in this world; was she going back?

All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She doubled over from the pain and put her hand on it to put pressure on the pain to make it go away. But then she felt more pain all over her body, she tried to scream, but her open mouth gave no sound. She was now completely on the ground, out of breath, and she wondered why no one saw her, why no one saw how much pain she was in. She figured they all thought she was grieving over Derek. She tried screaming again. But to no avail. She was still silent.

And then, as quickly as the pain had come, it was gone. Completely gone, she could breathe normally again, and she could hear herself breathe. She looked around, wide-eyed, trying to figure out what had happened. She tried standing back up, but all her efforts were for naught. She couldn't move. It was as if she were stuck in her position on the ground, her legs bent beneath her, her arms clutching her chest.

The next thing she knew she was laying on her back on the cold tile floor. Derek's stretcher loomed over her, and she was terrified of what was happening to her. She couldn't move any part of her body, and she was growing more and more afraid by the second.

She felt pressure on her chest now, as if two heavy objects were sitting on top either side of her chest. Her breathing grew heavy and she longed to stand up, to run away from this weirdness. But she couldn't move a muscle.

Suddenly shocks ran through her body, making her whole body jump a few inches into the air. She longed to cry out, to scream, to cry, but she could do nothing.

The shocks ran throughout her again and once again she was flung into the air. She collided back onto the floor painfully, and just as she wished she could cry out, she heard someone else cry out her name.

"CASEY!"

It couldn't be. Derek was lying just above her on the stretcher, dead. He couldn't be calling her name. But it sounded far off, as if he were miles away. She longed to be closer to his voice, and as more shocks ran through her, she tried as hard as she could to call back to him.

"DEREK!" She was amazed at how far away her own voice sounded. Maybe she was dying. Maybe she was hearing the cries of the people on earth as she floated away into heaven.

"CASEY?" his voice was closer now, and it was as if he had heard her.

She tried hard to call back to him, it took all the energy in her almost energy-less body.

"DEREK!"

There were two other people calling her name now. She could hardly recognize them. All she heard was Derek.

"Casey! Casey wake up! Casey come back!" he sounded desperate, and for the first time she'd ever heard, near tears. He sounded a lot closer now, and she felt as if he was just a couple feet away, but she didn't see him, all she saw was the stretcher above her, and she knew that the Derek on that stretcher wasn't the one calling to her. She had no more energy to call back to him, and she felt her life slipping away, but it felt odd, as if two different lives were leaving her body.

She was dying, and she had no idea why. She was dying in both realities, and there was nothing no one could do to stop it. Now she knew why she heard Derek; it was the real reality Derek. He was trying to stop her from dying, but there was nothing he could do but call to her. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but she still couldn't see him. And even now her vision of the hospital around her was fading away from her. It was such an odd feeling to die in one reality, and then because of that die in another. It was confusing.

She tried moving any part of her body to show whoever was around her that she wasn't dead, she was still alive, some part of her was still alive. But nothing could move. She was stuck in her dying position. She wanted to scream, and she opened her mouth, but just as the loud noise was about to come out, more shocks came through her, and her mouth snapped shut again.

"Casey, don't leave me! I can't live in this reality without you!"

It was a whisper, and she could feel his breath on her ear. It sent shivers down her spine, and the shivers gave her the energy once again to move her body. She moved her arm and reached up to the space around her ear. Her eyes were open, but she could no longer see anything. It was pitch black. It was as if her eyes were closed when they weren't. She felt around the air near her ear, longing to feel Derek one more time. She knew he was right there, close enough to touch. But as her hand grabbed nothing, she realized that he was close enough to touch, but still a reality away.

She let out a scream, and she knew everyone around her, whether in the alternate reality or in the real reality, heard her. It was a scream that held pain, fear, and sadness all in one. There was someone else screaming with her. And she knew, without knowing how she knew, that it was her real reality self. The screams joined together, and became one solitary scream. Casey now knew that if she could see around her, she would be in the real reality.

She tried to lift her hand back by her ear to search for Derek, and she found him. She touched his cheek, and her hand made its way into his hair, and she felt his breath quicken, and she heard noises all around her, but she couldn't hear them, all she knew at that moment was that she was finally touching Derek; a Derek that was living and breathing. She felt his hand grasp hers, and he brought it to his mouth and he began kissing it again and again. His grasp was tight, and she knew that he was afraid that if he let go again he would lose her again.

Her eyes were closed now, but she could not open them. There was no more pressure on her chest and there were no more shocks. She was no longer in pain, but she could still feel her life slipping away. But this time it was just one life. She was no longer in two different realities. She was in the real reality with Derek at her side. At least that would be the last thing she would remember, Derek's touch, and the way it felt to have his lips against her hand. She tried to take a breath, but she couldn't. It was as if her lungs had stopped working. She opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to get the air flow to open up again.

She could sense Derek's fear and worry. His breath had quickened, and it sounded shaky. He leaned in close, and she felt the warmth of his breath on her neck.

"Don't leave me Casey." He whispered again, "I can't live in _any_ reality without you."

Her heart had stopped. She heard a loud beeping in her ear; but there was one thing wrong, when your heart stopped, shouldn't you already be dead?

She heard Derek let out a shaky sob, and he kept her hand in his, no longer kissing it, but it was still right beside his mouth. She didn't want to leave him. She couldn't. He needed her. She knew what it felt to think that the one you loved was dead; she couldn't do that to him. It was heart ache, and she did want to put him through that. The loud beeping was still in her ear, and she wondered how she was still alive, even though she wasn't breathing, and her heart had stopped.

She opened her mouth and took in a deep breath, forcing it down into her lungs. Her chest moved up and down as her breathing began again. The beeping was no longer there because her heart was pumping again. Derek's grasp was almost to the point of making her lose circulation. She moved her hand to touch his lips that were just beside her fingers. She smiled as she felt them, and felt a relieved smile grow on his own lips. Her eyes still wouldn't open, but she was alright, she knew that she was alive, and was staying that way for a while. Opening her eyes would come later. She was content with just breathing again and feeling Derek right beside her.

"I couldn't have lived with out you here, Casey." He whispered, and her smile grew.

"Why do you think I'm still alive?"

She felt him sigh, and felt his smile grow as well. He kissed her hand once more, and laid his head beside hers, thankful that she was alive.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. In this reality, and in any others, I love you."

He smiled and kissed her temple, "No matter what happens…"

"Everything will be just fine, as long as you're here beside me."

He kissed her again, agreeing with her.


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: It's a bit short, but I like it. It's just pretty much explaining what happened to them after the accident. And as for what happened to Derek, it was just a little heat of the moment idea, and I know I didn't hint at it in chapter twelve, but let's just pretend it was there and just wasn't brought to anyone's attention. :D haha**

**R&R, please!**

**-Jaclyn :)**

**Epilogue **

"So, you're saying that while you were both in a coma, you were both in an alternate reality where Derek didn't exist?" A woman who looked like she had lived twenty lives with graying hair and wrinkles by her eyes looked at the two teenagers sitting across from her.

"Stop talking to us like we're crazy." Derek said through gritted teeth. Casey squeezed his hand gently, and he stopped talking, though his face gave away his anger toward the woman in front of him.

"Mr. Venturi, I am you psychiatrist, and I am just trying to find the root of the problem." The woman spoke patiently, as if explaining to a small child why he couldn't have a cookie before dinner.

"There is no 'problem'. Casey and I were in an accident, we were both sent into a comas, and we both were in an alternate reality until our deaths sent us back." He immediately regretted speaking, he sounded crazy to even himself, and he knew what had really happened. Casey bent her head; Derek was going to make them have even more appointments with this woman than they already had to.

"You see, that is simply impossible, perhaps you were dreaming while you were in this coma."

"Normal people in comas don't dream. And last I checked, it's near impossible to have two people dream the exact same dream at the exact same time."

"No, it's not impossible. It's rarely heard of, but not impossible."

"We didn't dream it, Mrs. Hackle, it really happened." Casey was tired of making Derek do all the talking. She was sure if she kept allowing it, Derek would grow even more angry and do something he would regret later.

"Miss McDonald, it is simply out of the question to believe that you and Mr. Venturi were sent to an alternate reality. It just doesn't happen."

"Then how do you explain that it just happens to be when Derek gets stabbed in this alternate reality that Derek wakes up from this coma?" Casey asked, realizing why Derek was losing his temper with this woman.

"It's possible the shock of seeing himself die in his dream caused him to wake up."

"Then how do you explain my situation?"

"Simple. Whatever you were going through in real life, you did during the dream. You say you felt pressure on your chest; that was the AED. You felt shocks in the dream; that was because the AED was shocking you. You say you felt your life slipping, that's because it was."

"I said I felt two lives slipping. How do you explain that?"

For once, Mrs. Hackle had nothing to say. But then she cleared her throat, and smiled, "It was just a dream. Perhaps in your dream you felt one life slip away, and in real life you felt the other."

"Or, she felt one life slip away in one reality, and the other life slip away in another." Derek said; the anger in his voice clear now.

Mrs. Hackle sighed, "There are no such things as alternate realities. They do not exist."

"But we were there. We have had thousands of dreams in our lifetimes, and these were different. I felt pain, he felt pain, we slept and we had dreams. I have never had a dream where I had a dream. It just hasn't happened before. I ate food, and I was satisfied; I could taste. Have you ever been able to taste anything in a dream before?"

"It is possible that your coma affected your dreams to seem like they were real."

"Why can't you just accept the fact that Casey and I were in an alternate reality, and the three of us can stop having this argument?"

"I will not just agree to something to avoid conflict. I am a psychiatrist and I will get to the root of this. But, alas, for now our time is done." She glanced at her watch and smiled up at the two, "I will see you here at the same time next week."

Derek stood up, but Casey stayed seated, staring at the woman, "You treat us like we're mentally ill or something. But you would be in the same position, arguing your case if you went through what we had to."

Derek's eyes went wide at her tone. She sounded angry, no dangerous. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Come on, Case, we can argue with her some more next week. Let's just go."

She shook her head, "This isn't going to go away. We're never going to agree with her, and she's never going to agree with us. We should just let her know that it was real."

Derek removed his hand from her shoulder, "I thought that was what we were trying to do."

She ignored his last statement and glared at Mrs. Hackle, "I don't think you could feel the annoyance when I thought my family was tricking me into thinking Derek didn't exist. Then you didn't feel the worry when I found out everything had changed. And you didn't feel the sadness when I found out one of my closest friends had died because of this alternate reality. You didn't feel how much joy I had inside of me when I finally realized that I loved Derek. Or when Derek told me how he really felt about me. You didn't feel the shock when I was told that in this alternate reality I three-timed some guys. You didn't feel the punches and the kicks that were thrown at me. And you didn't see the knife that signaled the death of my boyfriend." Tears were flowing down her face now, "You didn't see the blood come rushing out of his chest. You didn't hear his breaths become irregular. You didn't see the look in his eyes as he died. You didn't feel the emptiness inside when I realized he was gone forever, and that I was alone in the strange new reality!" She was breathing hard, and Derek, although he had talked to her about the event, had never heard her talk about his death. He was shocked that she had kept all that in for so long. She stood up, and took Derek's hand in hers, "If it was just a dream, why would Derek and I continue to be in love. When you have a dream and you fall in love with someone in that dream, you don't go up to them and say, hey I was in love with you in my dream last night, so I think I should still be in love with you. It doesn't work like that. Derek and I both know that it really happened, and we both know that we belong together. You saying that it didn't happen will only make us argue harder. Because by you saying it didn't really happen, you're saying that Derek never really told me how he felt about me, and I never told him how I felt about him. We would never have started dating, and we wouldn't be in love right now. By you saying this didn't happen, you're saying that all we went through was nothing. I'm going to have to go through weeks of physical therapy to get my arm to move again!" Derek looked down at her right arm that was in a full length cast, because every bone in it had been broken, "And Derek may be permanently blind in one eye! You're saying that through all of that, the one thing that kept us happy isn't true. So, yeah, we're going to fight you on it. Every step of the way."

Derek looked down at her, with only half of his vision being perfect, he could only see her out of one eye, "I love you." He whispered, leaning down next to her ear.

She didn't respond, but squeezed his hand gently.

Mrs. Hackle looked taken aback. Obviously she had never had one of her patients talk to her like that, "Well, Miss McDonald, I did not mean to anger you. And I certainly did not mean to take away your happiness. I am sorry. If you two would rather not continue the appointments, I understand." She smiled gently at them.

Derek held Casey closer to him, enveloping her in his arms, but being careful of her arm. She looked up at him, and looked into his left eye that was almost glazed over all the way. The doctors were trying to hurry and help him before the blindness spread to his entire retina, but they weren't sure if he would ever be able to see out of his left eye completely. She kissed his cheek and then laid her head on his chest, facing Mrs. Hackle, "Thank you."

And with that, Derek took Casey's left hand in his right one, and they walked hand in hand out of the office, hopefully never to return. Casey smiled up at Derek and he grinned down at her.

"You were amazing back there, Case."

"I was just telling the truth. I know what happened was real, and people saying that it wasn't truly ticks me off, because if it didn't happen, then I never would have gotten to be your girlfriend."

"Believe me; I'm grateful for that two." He kissed the top of her head, and then wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned into him as they walked and they were both completely happy.

For the time being.


End file.
